Jusqu'au bout
by Amazing-Destiny
Summary: Oliver a fait une promesse, mais sera-t-il capable de tenir cette promesse si la personne qu'il aime plus que tout venait à disparaître ?
1. Chapter 1

**Voici la nouvelle fic dont je parlais, sachez qu'elle a été très compliqué à écrire, du coup Dcasimir m'a proposé qu'on la fasse ensemble et j'ai accepté. J'espère que vous allez aimer !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 _ **Félicity**_

Foutue réunion, ce boulot commence sérieusement à me prendre un peu trop de mon temps, je vais tuer Ray, il ne veut toujours pas reprendre sa société et du coup je passe moins de temps chez moi. Oliver me manque... Bon certes on se voit tout les jours, on travaille toujours sur le cas de Darhk qui est mine de rien loin d'être facile à arrêter, c'est même de pire en pire. On se retrouve le soir chez nous et quand on est juste tout les deux, on est vraiment heureux. Depuis notre retour à Star City on a eu beaucoup plus de haut que de bas, et c'est ce que j'aime dans notre relation, on peut parler de tout et de rien, sans craindre la réaction de l'autre.

Je m'assois à mon bureau pour la première fois depuis ce matin, je pose ma tête entre mes mains et soupire quand j'entends mon portable sonner. Je le prends et souris en voyant le nom s'afficher sur l'écran. C'est Oliver. Il me demande si ça va. Je lui réponds que oui, mais qu'il me manque. Il me renvoie un message aussitôt en me disant que lui aussi. Ce ne sont que des conversations idiotes, c'est vrai, mais c'est ce qui rend notre relation si parfaite. On discute par sms pendant quelques minutes avant que je ne lui dise que je vais rentrer, j'ai fini tout ce que j'avais prévu de faire aujourd'hui, et la plupart des employés sont déjà rentrés chez eux.

Je prends mes affaires et quitte le bureau. J'ai hâte de rentrer, Oliver m'a promit une super soirée juste nous deux, on en a pas eu depuis un moment. Certes on dort ensemble toutes les nuits mais les soirées en amoureux se font rares.

Je rentre assez rapidement et ne suis pas surprise de le trouver en cuisine, je vais vers lui et passe mes bras autour de son torse. Il se tourne vers moi et m'enlace tendrement.

 _\- Salut..._

 _\- Salut..._

Je me mets sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrasse tendrement. Il me rend mon baiser et je le laisse retourner à ses steaks.

 _\- Alors ta journée ?_

 _\- Les réunions vont avoir ma peau, je te le jure, c'est toujours et encore la même histoire, j'en ai une autre la semaine prochaine pour savoir si le problème d'aujourd'hui a évolué..._

Il éclate de rire, je fronce les sourcils, il se moque de moi ou je rêve ? Je tourne les talons et fais semblant de bouder. Je l'entends poser ses ustensiles et il vient me serrer contre lui.

 _\- Allez, je ne me moque pas de toi... Mais je suis passé par là moi aussi._

Je souris et me tourne vers lui.

 _\- Peut-être... Mais tu es un homme super sexy... Et moi une pauvre femme sans défense, je pense qu'ils en profitent un peu..._

On sourit tout les deux avant de passer à table, je pense qu'une superbe soirée nous attend et qu'on va pouvoir en profiter pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

 _ **Oliver**_

Darhk commence sérieusement à me taper sur le système, j'en ai assez que toutes mes missions soient dans le but de le faire tomber. Le seul point positif à toute cette histoire c'est que notre relation à Félicity et moi est au beau fixe, je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux, pas une fois avec personne. Certes ce n'est pas tout les jours simple, et on a parfois des petits clashs mais rien de sérieux, on est bien plus souvent heureux que fâchés l'un contre l'autre.

Je souris en me souvenant de notre dernière dispute, une connerie, pure et dure... On s'est disputés avant de partir en mission, elle trouvait que je prenais trop de risque, durant toute la soirée, elle ne parlait que à Dig, pas à moi, et quand je suis revenu blessé, même si ce n'était pas grave, j'ai vu son regard furieux, elle s'est retenue de venir vers moi tout le temps que les autres étaient avec nous. Quand ils sont partis, elle s'est levée prête à partir elle aussi, je me suis posée devant elle et je l'ai serré contre moi, elle s'est finalement laissé aller, elle a eu peur pour moi et je l'aime exactement pour ça.

Je regrette parfois le temps où nous étions à Ivy Town Félicity et moi, tout était tellement simple...

 _\- Ollie ?_

Je me retourne et je vois ma petite sœur qui arrive pour son entraînement. Celui ci dure un long moment, Théa s'améliore de plus en plus, elle devient presque aussi forte que moi, je suis toujours aussi surpris, mais agréablement. Une fois finie, elle prend une serviette et s'essuie la nuque.

 _\- Alors tu ne viens pas ce soir ?_

 _\- Non Théa, je n'ai pas passé de soirée en tête à tête avec Félicity depuis un moment alors..._

Elle lève les bras et secoue la tête.

 _\- C'est bon, c'est bon, je ne vais pas me mêler de vos soirées en amoureux. Bonne soirée._

 _\- Merci Speedy._

Je file, je dois préparer la soirée.

Quand elle rentre et qu'elle me raconte sa journée je me rends compte que ce sont ces petits moments que j'aime le plus, parler de tout et de rien avec la femme que j'aime plus que tout, jamais je ne pourrais me lasser de ces petits instants. La soirée se passe merveilleusement bien, on a éteints nos portables tout les deux, ne voulant pas être dérangés par quiconque. On finit notre soirée dans notre chambre, l'un contre l'autre, à s'enlacer, se caresser, s'embrasser, se montrer que nous nous aimons.

Le lendemain quand j'ouvre les yeux, Félicity n'est plus là, je me relève et quitte le lit après avoir enfilé mon caleçon et un bas de jogging. Je déteste me réveiller sans elle à mes côtés. Je quitte notre chambre et la trouve sur notre canapé, les jambes repliées contre son torse, ses bras autour d'elle. Elle ne semble pas bien. Je m'approche limite en courant vers elle.

 _\- Hey tu vas bien ?_

 _\- Pas vraiment non..._

Elle me tend quelque chose, je le prend et le regarde, je regarde ensuite vers elle, j'ai du mal à croire ce que je vois. Un test de grossesse, qui semble positif, non non et non, je ne veux pas d'enfant, pas maintenant, c'est trop tôt ! J'aime Félicity plus que tout au monde, mais non, je ne veux pas, on ne peut pas avoir d'enfant maintenant !

 _ **Félicity**_

Je me réveille avant Oliver, ça arrive plus souvent que je ne le pensais au début, il ne se réveille plus aussi facilement qu'avant, je le regarde rapidement dormir avant de filer dans la salle de bain. Je me coiffe et me maquille avant d'ouvrir le placard... Je tombe sur mes tampons quand je me mets à réfléchir, ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas eu mes règles, je ne m'en suis pas rendue compte... Je compte et si je ne me trompe pas, j'ai un retard de dix sept jours... Merde, non ! Ça ne peut pas arriver ! Je dois en avoir le cœur net, je quitte l'appartement rapidement en ne faisant aucun bruit, je dois aller acheter un test de grossesse.

Je ne veux pas de bébé, pas pour le moment, j'aime Oliver, plus que tout, et j'espère vraiment qu'un jour nous aurons un enfant mais pas maintenant, c'est trop tôt. J'espère que je me trompe, que je ne suis pas enceinte, que tout ça est une erreur, que mon retard est du au stress et à rien d'autre. Quand je demande le test au pharmacien, je suis nerveuse, il m'en donne un le sourire aux lèvres, merde il comprend pas que je ne suis pas heureuse d'être ici ? Je ne veux pas ce bébé, ce n'est pas le moment !

Je rentre chez moi vingt minutes plus tard, j'écoute et je n'entends aucun bruit dans l'appartement, je suppose que Oliver dort encore, je vais dans la salle de bain et je fais le test, une fois fait, j'allume le minuteur de mon portable. Je retourne dans le salon afin d'attendre les résultats. Je m'assoie dans le canapé, et tient le bâtonnet plus nerveuse que je ne l'ai jamais été. Quand enfin le minuteur de mon portable sonne, je regarde, des larmes coulent sur mes joues, je ne peux pas y croire, ça ne peut pas nous arriver... C'est impossible.

J'entends Oliver, comment je vais lui annoncer ça ? Il s'approche de moi, je suis recroquevillée sur moi même. Il sait que je vais mal, je lui donne directement le test, il me regarde fixement, on reste silencieux un long moment, je ne sais pas combien de temps exactement. Il a l'air d'avoir peur, autant que moi, de ne pas être certains de ce qu'il veut, comme moi... Enfin si, moi je le sais, je sais ce que je veux... Et je ne veux pas de ce bébé.

 _\- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire Oliver ?_

Il me regarde fixement, je pense qu'il est aussi perdu que moi. On ne peut pas avoir ce bébé, pas maintenant... C'est trop tôt.

 _\- On ne peut pas Oliver... Ce bébé... On ne peut pas l'avoir._

Il me prend la main et la serre tendrement.

 _\- Je ne pense pas qu'on soit prêt pour ça toi et moi... Moi je ne le suis pas..._

J'essuie mes larmes et je me serre contre lui, il m'ouvre ses bras et me serre aussi fort qu'il peut. Je ne suis pas prête pour ce bébé, c'est la meilleure solution.

 _\- Tu viendras avec moi ?_

Il pose un baiser sur mon front, je relève la tête et l'embrasse tendrement, on se sourit et il hoche la tête.

 _\- Je ne te laisserais jamais seule. Je vais être avec toi, à chaque seconde._

Je souris et me rapproche encore plus de lui, ce bébé est là beaucoup trop tôt, je suis heureuse que Oliver et moi soyons sur la même longueur d'onde. Je prendrais rendez-vous aujourd'hui, j'espère que ça ira vite quand même. Oliver va me soutenir et sera à mes côtés, j'en suis heureuse, je pense que je l'aurais mal pris s'il avait refusé de tenir ma main ce jour là.

 _ **Oliver**_

On reste ainsi un long moment, on ne parle pas du bébé, de toute façon, bientôt il n'y aura rien à dire sur lui. Je ne suis pas non plus heureux que Félicity pense la même chose pour ce bébé, j'aurais préféré qu'il ne soit pas là et qu'on n'ai jamais à décidé de ça. Mais je suis content en un sens, content qu'on pense la même chose, je ne voulais la perdre et qu'on se sépare à cause de ça.

 _\- Oliver ?_

Je la sens se serrer contre moi, poser sa main contre mon torse.

 _\- Oui ?_

 _\- Je ne veux pas en parler aux autres... Je ne veux pas qu'ils nous accablent de reproches, c'est notre choix et je sais qu'ils n'approuveront pas._

Je la serre contre moi et la fait basculer jusqu'à qu'elle se se retrouve entièrement sur moi. Je passe mes bras autour d'elle et l'embrasse tendrement.

 _\- Je ne veux pas leur dire non plus, comme tu l'as dit, c'est notre choix._

On reste encore un moment avant qu'elle ne prenne rendez-vous à la clinique. Le médecin doit lui poser des questions car je l'entends répondre qu'elle en est au début. Elle finit par raccrocher et venir me serrer contre elle.

 _\- On a rendez-vous demain, pour un examen. Il dit que c'est la procédure._

 _\- Ok. Je serais là._

On a décidé de passer la journée ensemble, on a besoin de se changer les idées. Félicity m'a pratiquement forcé à l'aider à se choisir une robe pour un gala qui aura lieu chez Palmer le mois prochain, et même si je n'aime pas ça, la voir dans plusieurs robes super sexy, j'adore. Je lui ai finalement conseillé d'en prendre une bleue foncée. On passe vraiment une bonne journée, oubliant notre soucis du moment.

Le lendemain, je l'accompagne à notre rendez-vous, nous sommes dans le cabinet du médecin quand celui ci nous annonce qu'elle en est à cinq semaines de grossesse et que si on est surs de nous, l'intervention peut avoir lieu d'ici quelques jours. J'ai peur, juste un peu, que Félicity ne change d'avis, mais elle sourit et me serre doucement la main que je lui tiens.

 _\- Nous sommes surs, ce bébé arrive trop tôt, beaucoup trop tôt._

Il nous donne donc un rendez-vous pour dans quatre jours, on ressort un poids en moins sur la poitrine. En rentrant chez nous juste après Félicity se tourne vers moi.

 _\- Sache que je ne regrette pas Oliver... Cette décision est la meilleure du moment... Mais je voudrais savoir..._

Sa voix se casse, je lui souris, je sais ce qu'elle veut me dire, je lui prends la main et l'embrasse tendrement sur les lèvres, elle réponds à mon baiser sans hésiter et passe ses bras autour de mon cou.

 _\- Un jour... On aura des enfants, quand on sera prêt toi et moi._

Elle me sourit et me serre encore contre elle, je passe mes bras dans son dos et la soulève dans mes bras. Je la conduis à notre chambre bien décidé à lui prouver que c'est elle mon avenir, personne d'autre. Certes on ne garde pas ce bébé, mais je suis sérieux, un jour on aura des enfants, je le veux vraiment. Fonder une famille avec elle, c'est ce que je souhaite plus que tout. Félicity me serre contre elle durant toute notre étreinte, elle me murmure qu'elle m'aime et je lui réponds que moi aussi. On finit par s'endormir, totalement épuisés, mais heureux.

 **Voilà ! Qu'en pensez-vous ? Vous aurez en fin de compte un chapitre par jour car j'aimerais tout sortir avant la reprise lol**

 **PS : Si j'ai posté ce matin c'est que avec le réveillon, je ne pourrais pas ce soir, sinon, ce sera le soir que sortirons les chapitre ^^**

 **Lâchez vos reviews svp sur cette fic, car elle a vraiment été pas simple à écrire**

 **A demain et bon réveillon !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Voici la suite ! Merci pour les reviews, dsl si je réponds pas, mais le site à des soucis depuis hier je ne peux pas répondre, mais continuez d'envoyer, je peux les lire quand même ^^**

 _ **Félicity**_

Trois jours viennent de s'écouler, Oliver s'est montré encore plus attentionné que d'habitude. Je ne pense pas que c'est parce qu'il regrette notre décision c'est simplement une façon de me montrer qu'il m'aime et que notre décision du moment n'impactera pas sur notre vie future. Demain c'est le grand jour, j'avoue être un peu stressée par ça mais aussi par tout le reste et notamment par cette réunion qui doit avoir lieue en fin de journée. Je haie ces réunions en temps normal mais la c'est pire parce qu'elle a lieue en soirée. Je sais à quelle heure elle va commencer mais pas à quelle heure elle va se terminer et ça, ça m'embête vraiment. Je sors de la douche, m'habille et me sèche les cheveux, je ne sais pas ce qu'ils ont aujourd'hui mais ils sont indisciplinés, je voulais les laisser pendre mais vu l'état dans lequel ils sont ça me parait compliqué. J'attrape un élastique et j'attache le tout en queue de cheval. Je me maquille légèrement puis je file rejoindre Oliver dans la cuisine.

Le petit déjeuner est déjà servie sur la table, mes pancakes sont chaud et recouvert de sirop d'érable, mon latte fume doucement. Je m'assoie à table un sourire sur le visage, Oliver est face à moi.

 _\- Tu ne cesseras jamais de me surprendre._

 _\- J'aime ça, te voir heureuse et te faire plaisir... Mange avant que ça ne refroidisse._

Nous prenons notre petit déjeuner tranquillement sans nous presser pour une fois, j'ai tout mon temps et nous apprécions vraiment ce moment. Nous discutons beaucoup de la mission qui doit avoir lieu ce soir. Tout semble parfaitement au point, enfin j'espère parce que pour ce soir je ne pourrai pas les épauler à moins que la réunion ne se termine tôt ce que je doute.

 _\- Oliver, tu es sur ? Pourquoi ne pas attendre demain ? Je serai là au moins... Je pourrai vous guider... Je sais que Laurel sera présente derrière les écrans mais..._

 _\- Laurel ce n'est pas toi... Je sais, mais nous n'avons pas d'autre choix. Si nous n'y allons pas ce soir, nous risquons de gâcher notre seule chance de savoir ce que manigance ce Darhk. Les infos de Lance semblent correspondre. Il va bien créer quelque capsule de cyanure ce soir et nous devons absolument voir comment il s'y prend. Ce n'est que de la surveillance, ça va aller._

Je souris légèrement, c'est vrai que dit comme cela ça parait simple mais je ne sais pas pourquoi ça fini toujours pas se compliquer à un moment ou à un autre et l'équipe est souvent obligé de se battre ou de se replier.

Nous passons le reste de la journée à la maison, nous rangeons et faisons un peu de ménage, ensuite nous allons nous détendre en début d'après-midi au Spa. J'en avais bien besoin, le jacuzzi, les massages m'ont vraiment bien détendu, je suis plus zen et prête à affronter la réunion de ce soir.

 _ **Oliver**_

Nous nous séparons à la sortie du Spa vers dix huit heure, c'était ce qui était convenue, j'embrasse Félicity et lui souhaite bon courage pour la réunion. Je suis sur qu'elle va assurer, c'est la meilleure. Elle a la tête sur les épaules et son projet tient vraiment la route. Elle me l'a exposé il y a deux jours et je dois avouer qu'avec Curtis ils ont vraiment fait du bon travail. Elle en a aussi longuement discuté avec Ray, il lui a dit que c'était très bien et qu'il ne regrettait pas un seul instant sa décision de lui laisser la gérance de son entreprise.

Je la serre dans mes bras puis l'accompagne malgré tout jusqu'à sa voiture. Je lui ouvre la porte l'embrasse une dernière fois avant de la voir disparaître derrière les vitres teintés. Je marche rapidement en direction du QG, le Spa n'était qu'a dix minutes de marche.

Lorsque j'arrive toute l'équipe est déjà sur le qui vive, Laurel est devant les ordinateurs avec Dig qui lui explique le tout une dernière fois. Elle semble avoir quelque petite difficultés pour passer d'un écran à un autre mais avec de l'entraînement elle y arrivera. Il nous reste deux heures avant le départ et tout un tas de chose à régler. J'ai rassuré Félicity en lui disant que nous étions au point mais ce n'est pas vraiment le cas. Nous avons encore tout les plans du bâtiment à étudier, puis vérifier la position des Ghosts. Bon ça c'est du travail de dernière minutes.

Durant ces deux heures nous travaillons d'arrache-pied pour nous organiser au mieux, habituellement c'est Félicity qui se charge de tout et honnêtement ça se voit qu'elle n'est pas là ce soir nous avons beau être préparé tout ce qui est côté préparatif c'est elle qui gère en général.

 _\- (Théa) Je pense que c'est bon... Nous connaissons parfaitement le terrain, apparemment l'action se déroulera dans le laboratoire est d'ici nous pouvons voir ce qui s'y passe... Seul problème c'est un couloir avec beaucoup de passage, il va falloir que je surveille ce côté du couloir et toi Dig celui ci et toi Ollie pendant ce temps tu filme la scène avec la caméra miniature que t'a donné Félicity..._

 _\- (Dig) Dit comme ça, ça parait simple... Laurel quant-à toi tu surveilles les étages supérieur et inférieur, et tu n'oublies pas de nous avertir si tu vois quelque chose d'étrange..._

 _\- (Laurel) Ok... Vous pouvez compter sur moi._

Nous arrivons tout les trois dans l'immeuble qui fait face à celui qui nous intéresse, nous parcourons les étages rapidement jusqu'à atteindre le toit. Il nous est impossible d'entrer dans le bâtiment par les portes principales ni par les issues de secours qui semblent condamnées de l'intérieur. Théa décoche une flèche et tire sur l'immeuble d'en face, elle se suspend sur le câble et se laisse glisser de l'autre côté, Dig part à sa suite et j'en fais de même. C'était la partie la plus facile, nous marchons en direction de la trappe en faisant le moins de bruit possible, Dig passe le premier suivie de Théa puis moi. Nous avançons doucement dans les étages, Laurel nous guide en nous avertissant du moindre obstacle que nous auront à franchir. le dernier étage semble calme pour le moment, nous descendons au cinquième, toujours pas de présence de Ghost, nous savons qu'il y en a au quatrième mais très peu, nous les assommons et les enfermons dans une pièce, ils ne sont que quatre ça va donc très vite, nous passons ensuite au troisième étage et c'est là que les choses sérieuses commencent, nous rencontrons des hommes a toutes les intersections de couloir, nous les éliminons assez facilement tout de même mais nous ne pouvons pas tous les enfermer. Nous progressons lentement, nous mettons presque trente minute pour arriver à l'endroit que nous avions repéré sur le plan.

 _\- (Oliver) Merde, la vitre est occultée, nous ne verrons rien, il va falloir descendre au labo... Laurel, tu peux nous aiguiller ?_

 _\- Oui, vous pouvez emprunter l'escalier au nord, vous arriverez au second étage, là ou se trouve la labo... Vous verrez une porte jaune c'est celle qui mène au laboratoire, je pense qu'il y un sas._

 _\- (Théa) Tu penses ou tu es sure ?_

 _\- Je ne sais pas, ça me semble être ça..._

Je pousse un soupir décidément elle n'est pas douée, je fais signe aux deux autres d'avancer, nous verrons le moment venu ce que nous ferons mais en attendant ce n'est pas bon de traîner dans les couloirs. Nous arrivons sans trop de difficultés devant la porte que nous a indiqué Laurel, seul problème elle s'ouvre à l'aide d'un code que nous n'avons pas... Grhhh...

\- _(Oliver) Laurel tu peux faire quelque chose ?_

 _\- (Laurel) Que veux-tu que je fasse ? Je n'y connais rien à tout ça._

Je sors mon téléphone et tente de joindre Félicity, je sais qu'elle est en réunion mais j'ai vraiment besoin d'elle.

 _\- Oliver, ça va ?_

 _\- Oui, mais j'ai besoin de toi là... Tu es toujours en réunion ?_

 _\- Non on fait une pause, attend je me pose devant l'ordinateur... C'est bon je t'écoute._

 _\- Nous avons besoin du code de la porte menant au laboratoire est-ce que tu peux me trouver ça rapidement s'il te plaît ?_

 _\- Attends je cherche. Ça va quand même prendre cinq minutes._

Je reste le téléphone collé à l'oreille, j'entends Félicity s'acharner sur les touches du clavier durant un petit moment.

 _\- C'est bon je l'ai 78 29 32._

 _\- Nickel, merci tu es la meilleure._

Nous entrons, comme Laurel la dit il y a un espèce de sas, mais d'ici impossible d'y voir quoi que se soit, Théa me montre une trappe juste au dessus de nous.

 _\- (Théa) C'est le système de ventilation ça mène probablement dans la salle pour refroidir les machines, en principe c'est munie d'une grille comme celle ci en sortie, il y aura moyen de voir toute la salle, seul problème tu es bien trop lourd pour y aller donc je prends ta place._

J'équipe Théa de la caméra, je ne suis vraiment rassuré de la savoir seul dans les conduits mais c'est notre seule chance. Dig ouvre la trappe et j'aide Théa à grimper.

 _\- Je reviens vite._

Nous patientons une vingtaine de minutes avant de voir réapparaître Théa un sourire sur le visage.

 _\- C'est bon j'ai filmé toute la fabrication... On se casse._

Nous sortons du bâtiment assez facilement, il n'y avait finalement pas tant de garde que cela, en fait ils étaient pour la plupart dans la salle du laboratoire.

 _ **Félicity**_

Il est plus de vingt trois heures et la réunion vient enfin de se terminer. Les actionnaires étaient vraiment épatés par mon projet. Apparemment il tient vraiment la route et semble tous très satisfait de mes performances en tant que dirigeante. Je n'ai reçu que des éloges mais j'ai bien souligné que je n'étais pas la seule à l'avoir élaboré que Curtis y était pour beaucoup.

Bref, je pense avoir remonté dans l'estime de l'équipe et ils semblent prendre conscience qu'une femme au pouvoir n'est pas forcément une mauvaise chose

.

Je regagne mon bureau, je tape rapidement le compte rendu de la réunion puis regarde mes mails. Il n'y a rien de bien important, j'éteins le tout envoie un message à Oliver pour l'avertir que je le rejoins au QG. Je verrouille l'étage, active le système d'alarme de tout les étages, condamne les portes d'entrée et de sortie, bref la routine. J'entre dans l'ascenseur et descend au sous-sol, il n'y a plus que ma voiture sur le parking comme d'habitude je suis la dernière à quitter l'entreprise. Je déverrouille ma voiture à l'aide de ma clef; ouvre le coffre et y dépose ma mallette ainsi que mon ordinateur. Mon téléphone vibre je le sors et regarde l'écran.

 _ **" Ok, j'ai hâte de te retrouver. Notre mission c'est bien passée, nous t'attendons pour le débriefing."**_

 _ **" J'arrive d'ici quinze minutes."**_

Je souris finalement la soirée a été réussi pour tout le monde. J'espère que la vidéo nous apprendra comment sont fabriquées ces capsules et nous aidera à mieux comprendre le fonctionnement de Darhk. Je me tourne vers ma portière, je pose ma main libre sur la poignée, de l'autre je tiens toujours mon téléphone et mes clefs de voiture. Je n'ai pas le temps d'ouvrir ma porte que je m'effondre sur le sol laissant tomber mon téléphone et mes clefs.

 **Oliver**

Nous attendons tout les quatre après Félicity avant de commencer le débriefing mais aussi avant de lancer la vidéo, nous voulons découvrir ce qui s'y trouve tous ensemble, Théa a déjà eut un aperçu et sait ce qui se trouve mais nous non et nous ne voulons pas faire ça sans que l'équipe soit au complet.

 _\- Je ne comprends pas, elle m'a dit quinze minute et ça en fait déjà vingt. Elle n'est jamais en retard habituellement._

 _\- Elle a peut être rencontré un collaborateur et discute avec lui sur le parking. Attendons encore._

Je prends mon téléphone et fixe l'écran, Théa me fait de grand yeux et agite sa tête de droite à gauche. Je repose le téléphone sur le bureau, elle a raison, je ne dois pas m'inquiéter comme cela, elle va bien, elle a juste été retardé. Nous discutons avec Laurel, nous essayons de la rassurer par rapport à la mission de ce soir, elle s'en veut de ne pas avoir été à la hauteur mais comme nous lui avons dit ce n'est pas vraiment son domaine et nous ne pouvons pas vraiment lui en vouloir de ne pas avoir était au top. Nous avons eut de la chance que Félicity soit disponible au moment ou nous avions besoin d'elle, si ça n'avait pas été le cas nous nous serions débrouillés avec Laurel et ses minces compétences.

Laurel nous sourit elle semble avoir retrouvé un peu le moral. Je consulte ma montre trente minutes de retard, ce coup ci j'appelle, elle ne répond je tombe directement sur sa messagerie.

 _\- Je vais chez Palmer, voir si au moins il y a sa voiture._

 _\- (Théa ) Elle y est Ollie, regarde sur les caméras de surveillance, elle n'a pas bougé..._

 _\- Je sais bien Théa et c'est bien ça le problème, la voiture y est mais Félicity non... Je veux m'assurer qu'elle va bien._

J'enfourche ma moto et file en direction de Palmer, j'entre dans le parking souterrain à l'aide de mon badge. J'arrive à proximité de la mini et de là où je me trouve je peux déjà voir qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, la portière n'est pas fermée convenablement. Je descends de moto avance vers la voiture, la porte est entre ouverte. Je l'ouvre, il n'y a rien de suspect dans l'habitacle mais aucune trace de Félicity.

Je ne comprends rien à ce qui se passe, ni ou elle pourrait être allée. Je m'avance vers l'ascenseur qui est verrouillé avec le code de sécurité. Elle a donc bien quitté l'entreprise. Je retourne près de la voiture et l'appelle, j'entends son téléphone vibrer près de moi... Je cherche autour de la voiture dans la voiture rien il n'est pas la, je m'agenouille et je le trouve sous le véhicule avec ses clefs de voiture. Je me relève paniqué et soudain je réalise que Félicity a été enlevé.

 **Voilà ! Les ennuis commencent ! La suite demain !**

 **A vos claviers !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Je suis désolée, pas de suite hier parce que je n'étais pas là, donc pour la peine, je vous le poste plus tôt aujourd'hui, mais pas de chapitre ce soir hein =)**

 **Bonne lecture et merci pour les reviews ( je ne peux toujours pas répondre...)**

 _ **Théa**_

Félicity a disparu depuis six jours, six longues journée ou on a tous pratiquement pas fermé l'œil, on fait tout ce qu'on peut pour la retrouver. Oliver a regardé les caméras de surveillance de chez Palmer, on a juste vu un homme faire quelque chose à Félicity, il l'a sans doute drogué, elle s'est ensuite écroulée sur le sol, quand on a vu ça, Oliver a été totalement furieux, je n'ai jamais vu mon frère dans cet état, pas une fois. Il est perdu, complètement. On a interrogé tout les employés qui étaient là à ce moment, Lance nous a bien aidé sur ce coup là. Quand il a su que Félicity avait été enlevé il nous a dit qu'il nous soutiendrait, qu'il nous aiderait quoi qu'il arrive. Mais pour le moment, on a aucune piste, rien du tout, aucune trace de Félicity nulle part. Mon frère devient complètement fou, il ne laisse personne l'approcher, lui parler, il ne répond pas au téléphone sauf si on lui envoie un message en disant qu'il s'agit de Félicity.

On a reçu un tuyau nous disant que ses ravisseurs étaient dans les glades. Oliver n'a pas attendu qu'on ai préparé un plan, il a enfilé son costume, pris son arc et ses flèches et a enfourché sa moto. On a mis près d'une heure à le retrouver, perché sur un toit, en train d'observer qui pourrait être le salaud qui lui a pris celle qu'il aime. Malheureusement cette piste n'a mené à rien du tout, Dig et Laurel nous ont laissé, ils savent que mon frère est perdu, qu'il veut la retrouver à tout prix

Il repose ses affaires mais je le vois tourner en rond avant de s'asseoir sur le fauteuil de Félicity. Je m'approche de lui et pose une main sur son épaule.

 _\- Ollie... Ce n'était pas pas une bonne piste, mais on ne va pas abandonner._

Il lève les yeux vers moi, le regard triste.

 _\- Théa, j'ai compris. Que les moyens habituels ne nous aideront pas à la retrouver._

Les moyens habituels ? De quoi il parle ? Même Lance nous aide là dedans, que veut-il faire de plus ?

 _\- Que veux-tu dire ?_

 _\- Je veux dire que ce n'est pas en restant ici, que je la retrouverais._

Il veut partir ? Il vous nous quitter et faire cavalier seul ? Il ne peut pas faire ça ! Il n'a pas le droit ! Je l'ai déjà perdu tant de fois, je ne le supporterais pas encore une fois.

 _\- Tu vas partir ?_

 _\- Je vais tout faire pour la retrouver. Absolument tout ! Mais pour ça, je dois rompre une promesse que j'ai faite il y a longtemps._

Je vois mon frère tourner les talons et partir, son costume sur le dos. Je sais que je n'ai rien à dire pour le retenir, parce que je n'y arriverais pas, il est déterminé et obstiné. Mon frère est brisé sans elle et je veux le retrouver, et je sais que ça n'arrivera que quand Félicity sera de retour. Alors même si ça me fait mal de voir Ollie partir comme ça, je sais que c'est le meilleur moyen, la seule solution pour qu'il fasse tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour retrouver celle qu'il aime plus que tout.

 _ **Oliver**_

Ça fait cinq mois que je suis à la recherche de Félicity, je fais tout ce que je peux pour la retrouver, je suis redevenu celui que j'étais avant. Je n'ai pratiquement pas de contact avec ma sœur, Dig ou Laurel, je sais qu'ils la cherchent eux aussi mais ils doivent aussi protéger la ville de leur côté. Moi je me concentre sur la recherche de mon amour. Pour cela j'ai tout mis en œuvre, le premier mois, j'ai commencé en demandant à Merlyn, je m'étais juré de ne plus rien lui demander, mais je n'avais pas le choix. J'ai confié la recherche de Félicity à Lance, le temps que j'aille à Nandat Parbat, j'ai tout dit à Merlyn, je lui ai dit qu'il me devait bien ça, après tout ce qu'il m'avait fait subir. Il lui a fallut deux jours pour décider, il a accepter de m'aider, il m'a envoyé toute une équipe de la ligue, une équipe de vingt hommes qui m'aide à rechercher Félicity. Je lui en suis reconnaissant, car grâce à lui on a su que c'était Darhk derrière tout ça... J'ai été furieux de l'apprendre, de savoir qu'il avait osé faire enlever mon amour.

J'ai voulu aller le trouver, et le tuer dans la seconde, mais Lance m'a convaincu de ne pas le faire, que même si on était sur que c'était lui, on ne devait rien tenter tant qu'on en avait pas la preuve et qu'on ne savait pas où elle était précisément. Ça me tue, mais je dois l'écouter. Lance est vraiment différent depuis que je bosse avec lui pour la retrouver. On a eu une piste, il y a trois mois, le type ne voulait pas parler, il ne voulait rien dire. Je l'ai menacé de le tuer mais il disait qu'il préférait mourir que de dire quoi que ce soit, du coup j'ai fait ce qu'il voulait, sans aucun regret. Lance ne m'a rien dit, il a juste dit que je devais être plus calme la prochaine fois, qu'il ne pourrait pas me couvrir à chaque fois que je déraperais. Je ne le reconnais pas, mais il m'a dit qu'il me comprenait et que même s'il n'approuvait pas, il avait fini par comprendre que dans certains cas, l'extrême était la seule solution.

Même si la ligue m'aide beaucoup, ça ne suffisait pas, j'ai donc demandé à un ancien ami de la Bratva de m'aider, il s'appelle Nikolaï, je n'ai pas vraiment de contact avec lui, ni ses hommes mais il me donne des pistes quand il en a et même si elles ne sont pas toujours sérieuses, parfois ça nous fait avancer d'un pas.

Nikolaï m'a contacté en fin de soirée il a enfin trouvé quelque chose de concluant, un homme qui se fait appeler le Boss a faire courir le bruit qu'il se tape une blonde douée en informatique. Je me suis contenu devant Nikolaï mais dès l'instant où il est parti j'ai explosé, j'ai tapé comme un fou sur la porte de l'entrepôt jusqu'à ce que je me sente mieux mais ça n'a pas eu beaucoup d'effet.

Je regarde mes mains, elles sont en sang... Il faut que j'arrête de suite j'en ai besoin et ce soir sera le mieux. Je sors mon téléphone et avertit Lance de ma découverte, je lui dis que je me rends à l'adresse indiqué sans tarder. Si Félicity est là bas je veux être le premier à la voir. J'enfourche ma moto et file au repère mettre ma tenue, j'entre, je suis seul, l'équipe est partie. Heureusement qu'ils ne sont pas là parce que je n'avais pas franchement envie de les voir. Ça fait un moment que je les évite, de temps en temps Dig me contacte, il vient chez moi aussi mais la plupart du temps je ne parle pas, je le laisse me faire la morale puis lorsqu'il en a marre de parler à un mur il s'en va sans un regard pour moi. Je sais que je ne suis pas cool parce que lui aussi est attristé par ce qui nous arrive mais je n'arrive pas à être l'homme auxquels ils s'attendent pas sans elle.

J'arrive à l'adresse que ma indiqué Nikolaï, c'est un vieil hôtel miteux. Je fais le tour pour repérer d'éventuels pièges mais je ne vois rien de suspect. Je décoche une flèche et m'élève dans le ciel, j'arrive sur le toit, j'ouvre la trappe et descend l'échelle, ce fou est au troisième étage au numéro 302, j'avance dans le couloir ça ne sent pas bon, une odeur de moisi et d'humidité se dégage des murs, la moquette au sol se décolle, les plafonds sont jaunis par l'excès de tabac.

J'arrive devant la porte, je ne prends pas la peine de l'ouvrir, je donne un coup de pied dedans avec rage, elle s'ouvre et claque contre le mur. Le Boss est installé confortablement sur le lit, lorsqu'il m'aperçoit il se lève et va se réfugier derrière une commode où le poste de télévision est posé. Je m'avance rapidement et l'attrape par le bras, il sent la transpiration, l'alcool et la cigarette.

 _\- Ne me faites pas de mal, je ferai tout ce que vous voudrez._

 _\- Où est la jeune femme !_

 _\- La jeune femme blonde ? Laquelle ? ¨Parce que j'en connais plusieurs !_

 _\- Celle qui est douée en informatique !_

 _\- Oh elle ! Pourquoi tu veux te la taper ? Elle est bonne vraiment bonne !_

Je sors une flèche de mon carquois et lui enfonce juste au dessus du genou, le gars hurle de douleur mais je m'en moque complètement, je le pousse sur le lit et réitère ma question.

 _\- Où est-elle ?_

 _\- Dans la chambre 305... Allez-y..._

Je regarde vers la porte et vois Lance dans l'embrasure, je lui fais signe d'avancer. Il pointe son flingue vers la tête du Boss. Je sors de la chambre et me dirige vers la chambre indiqué, mon cœur bat à tout rompre. J'ai hâte de voir Félicity de la prendre dans mes bras et de la rassurer. J'espère qu'elle va bien... Bien sur qu'elle ne doit pas bien aller, elle a probablement été violé et peut être même battue... Je défonce la porte et je m'attendais à tout sauf à ça. En effet il y a une blonde dans la chambre qui semble douée en informatique puisque sa chambre déborde de pièce d'ordinateur, elle est de dos mais vu sa corpulence je suis sur que ce n'est pas elle.

Lorsqu'elle se retourne je suis en rage, ce n'est pas elle, cette femme est blonde mais son visage est bouffi, elle a les yeux marrons, un nez aquilin et ces lunettes semblent deux fois trop grande pour elle. Je sors de sa chambre sans une excuse, je cours vers la chambre 302, Lance à toujours son pistolet pointé sur la tête du type, je sors une flèche, bande mon arc et tire. La flèche vient se loger dans le cœur du gars.

Je n'attends même pas, je sors de la chambre, des larmes aux yeux, l'espoir est vraiment le plus horrible des poisons... J'ai cru que j'allais la retrouver, la tenir contre moi, la prendre dans mes bras... J'ai cru que mon cauchemar serait fini ce soir. Mais non, il recommence encore et encore.

 _\- Oliver !_

Je me tourne vers Lance, je sais qu'il doit être furieux de ce que je viens de faire, mais je n'ai aucun regrets, je l'ai tué sans raison... Il n'a rien fait de mal à cette fille et il a répondu à mes questions, après que je l'ai blessé, mais je n'y peux rien, sans elle, je ne suis plus le même, je me demande même si je le redeviendrais un jour, même quand je l'auras retrouvé.

 _\- Tu dois être plus discret, je sais que tu veux la retrouver, et crois-moi, je le veux aussi, mais si tu te comporte de la sorte..._

Je l'interromps avant qu'il ne continue.

 _\- Je suis désolé ! Non, je ne le suis même pas, mais on a aucune piste, je n'en peux plus !_

Il s'approche, c'est fou ce que je me sens mal... Je veux tellement la voir...

 _\- Je le sais Oliver... Mais je pense que tu as besoin de parler, avec ta sœur, ou Diggle, l'un d'eux, peu importe qui. Même si je suis là pour t'aider, tu affrontes ça tout seul... Est-ce qu'ils savent au moins ? Pour le bébé ?_

Je soupire... J'ai du lui dire afin qu'il cherche fréquemment dans les hôpitaux, qu'il cherche une femme enceinte... Selon le médecin elle était enceinte de cinq semaines si elle a continué sa grossesse, elle doit en être à six mois. Pour le moment, aucune femme enceinte n'a été admise sans qu'on puisse supposer que ce soit Félicity.

 _\- Non, personne ne sait._

 _\- Tu devrais le dire Oliver. Ça te ferait du bien._

Je quitte Lance et retourne au QG afin de déposer mon costume, je sais que lance va couvrir mes traces. Une fois sur place, je vois que Dig est toujours là, merde, je ne voulais pas le voir, je ne veux voir personne. Mais peut-être que Lance à raison... Je devrais peut-être lui dire. Je vais vers lui et m'assois sur le fauteuil de mon amour.

 _\- Je t'ai caché une chose John... Je ne voulais pas en parler, mais je pense que je le dois._

Il s'installe en face de moi et du coup je lui dis tout. Je lui parle de notre bébé, de ce qu'on a appris quelques jours avant son enlèvement. Je lui parle de notre décision, il ne semble pas nous juger, ça me rassure, je n'aurais pas eu la force de supporter ses engueulades.

 _\- Aujourd'hui, quand je m'imagine la retrouver... Je la vois avec son ventre de femme enceinte... Je m'imagine la voir venir vers moi en se tenant le ventre et en me disant qu'elle veut qu'on le garde..._

John ne sait pas quoi dire... Je secoue la tête et rentre chez moi, j'ai besoin de me retrouver seul, de me défouler, de m'énerver et je ne veux pas le faire contre mon ami. Une fois chez moi, je claque la porte et envoie mon sac au loin, je donne un coup dans le mur et un cadre tombe, un avec une photo de nous deux... Nous étions si heureux, je la ramasse et caresse doucement le visage de mon amour. Elle est si belle. Je veux tellement la voir, la serrer contre moi, je vais sur le canapé et m'allonge en tenant toujours la photo, c'est la seule chose que j'ai d'elle, son image, son odeur avec son gilet qui traîne encore sur le dossier... Même si depuis il a pris mon odeur.

Je suis réveillé par des coups portés à la porte d'entrée. Je me lève, il fait déjà jour, je m'en veux, je devrais déjà être en train de la chercher. J'ouvre la porte et je vois John qui tiens un sac à la main.

 _\- Je dois y aller John._

 _\- Juste une minute Oliver. J'ai repensé à ce que tu m'as dit hier soir. Pour le bébé._

Oh non John, ne commence pas les reproches, je t'en pris, je ne le supporterais pas.

 _\- Quoi ? Tu vas me dire qu'on a eu tort de penser à l'avortement ?! On était pas prêt John !_

 _\- Non, je ne pense pas à ça. C'était votre choix, je le respecte. Mais je sais que aujourd'hui, tu penses différemment, je l'ai vu dans ton regard hier quand tu m'en as parlé, tu l'aimes ce bébé, et tu veux le retrouver lui aussi._

Je ne sais pas quoi dire, je ne sais même pas s'il a raison, je suis inquiet pour Félicity, je veux la retrouver et c'est vrai que je n'imagine pas la retrouver sans lui, mais je ne sais pas ce que je ferais si on avait cet enfant. Il sort quelque chose du sac et me le tends, c'est un pyjama, il est vert avec une flèche rouge, il en fait exprès ou quoi ? Je le prends et le regarde.

 _\- Je sais que tu as peur, que tu es inquiet. Mais si ce bébé est toujours là, ce que j'espère vraiment. C'est aussi ton bébé et il aura besoin de toi. Alors demande-toi une chose... Es-tu juste un homme qui cherche la femme qu'il aime ? Où es-tu aussi un père qui recherche son enfant ?_

Je regarde John, il me sourit et quitte l'appartement. Je regarde le petit pyjama tout en me rasseyant sur le canapé, je prends le gilet de Félicity dans mes mains tout en gardant le pyjama. Je regarde les deux vêtements et j'éclate en sanglot en les serrant tout les deux contre moi. Je veux les retrouver, tout les deux, je veux Félicity, et je veux notre enfant.

 **Voilà ! Qu'en pensez-vous ? Mine de rien... On a rien galéré à écrire ce chapitre XD, on espère qu'il vous a plu ! A demain pour la suite... Si on a des reviews ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Voici la suite !**

 **Bonne lecture à tous, et merci pour vos reviews, ça motive à poster la suite !**

 _ **Oliver**_

Les fêtes de noël approchent, les rues sont bondées, les gens s'activent pour les derniers achats de noël, c'est la cohue partout dans les magasins. J'ai eu envie de sortir moi aussi, j'avais des achats à faire. J'ai acheté un bracelet pour Félicity, un en argent avec une flèche en diamant. Je vais ensuite dans un magasin de jouets, j'ai envie de voir ce qu'ils ont. Je me trouve au rayon premier âge, je tiens une petite peluche musicale dans les mains, elle est en forme d'ourson, de couleur beige avec une étoile en tissus rouge sur le ventre, je la regarde puis la repose. Je ne pense pas que se soit une bonne idée. Notre enfant devrait bientôt naître et nous n'avons toujours pas retrouvé sa mère. J'essuie rageusement une larme qui coule sur ma joue puis reprend l'ours en peluche, je ne peux m'empêcher d'espérer que Félicity et le bébé soient avec moi pour noël, les miracles ça existe non ? Je m'approche des caisses, dépose l'ourson sur le tapis... La caissière me regarde et souris.

 _\- Bonjour monsieur ! C'est pour votre enfant ? Il a quel âge ?_

Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'elle me veut ? Pourquoi toutes ces questions ? Elle ne peut pas les poser à d'autre qu'à moi ? Je n'ai pas envie de répondre, mais elle essaie juste d'être agréable alors je prends sur moi.

 _\- Il n'est pas encore née..._

 _\- Oh je suis sur que vous devez hâte de le tenir dans vos bras..._

Je souffle puis lui tend ma carte bancaire, je ne souris pas je la regarde simplement, je ne suis pas d'humeur, je n'ai qu'une hâte, c'est de rentrer chez moi. Je récupère l'ourson puis sort du centre commercial, la neige tombe depuis ce matin et les trottoirs sont couvert de blanc. En temps normal, j'aime beaucoup cette période de l'année, mais sans Félicity, je trouve ça tellement fade, tellement triste. J'ai tellement besoin d'elle dans ma vie. Je vois Théa qui vient vers moi, merde, je n'avais pas du tout envie de croiser quelqu'un, comment je vais lui expliquer pour l'ourson.

 _\- Ollie ! Tu fais du shopping ?_

 _\- Ah Théa ! Non enfin oui..._

 _\- C'est quoi ce petit ourson ?_

 _\- Oh c'est rien c'est pour Sara..._

Oui, c'est la meilleure explication, de toute façon, je n'ai pas envie de parler.

 _\- Ok... Ollie tu ne crois qu'elle est un peu âgée pour ce genre de jouet ?_

 _\- Je ne sais pas... Je ne sais plus..._

Je regarde Théa puis l'ourson, ma sœur n'est pas au courant pour le bébé et je ne sais absolument pas si je dois lui dire... Notre enfant devrait naître incessamment sous peu et j'espère qu'on le trouvera, c'est maintenant mon seul espoir pour retrouver Félicity qu'elle accouche, que Lance la repère. Il fait surveiller tout les hôpitaux de la ville et même ceux plus éloignés. Si jamais elle vient à être admise dans un de ces hôpitaux nous le serions de suite et, je la retrouverai enfin, je pourrai les serrer dans mes bras tout les deux.

 _\- Ollie ! A quoi tu penses ?_

 _\- A rien !_

Je décide de ne rien lui dire, ce n'est pas le moment parce que si je lui avoue tout et que nous ne retrouvons pas l'enfant elle sera déçue tout comme moi je le serai, quoi que non, je ne serais pas déçu, je serais dévasté, brisé... Plus que je ne le suis déjà. Il ne faut pas que je pense à cela, ça fait trois mois que je m'accroche à ça, ce seul espoir que j'ai de la retrouver.

 _\- Tu viens avec moi au QG ?_

 _\- Pas ce soir Théa, je ne suis pas d'humeur..._

 _\- Ok, mais n'oublie pas, nous aurons besoin de toi en fin de semaine. Nous devons être quatre pour la mission et sans toi c'est juste impossible de la faire..._

 _\- Je serai la Théa, je te l'ai promis._

Je serre ma petite sœur dans mes bras et marche en direction du loft, je ne cesse de regarder autour de moi, dès que je vois une chevelure blonde je regarde si il ne s'agit pas de Félicity, j'en fais de même lorsque je croise une femme enceinte, mais je n'ai jamais eu de chance jusqu'à présent. Je pousse la porte du loft, referme, jette ma veste sur le canapé avant de monter à l'étage et d'installer l'ourson dans la chambre du bébé...

Je l'ai aménagé et décoré durant ces trois derniers mois, j'ai peints les murs en vert clair que j'ai décoré de rond rouge par ci par la, je la trouve superbe. J'ai également acheté une chambrée, un lit en bois gris clair ainsi qu'une commode et une garde robe ou j'ai déposé les vêtements que j'ai acheté au fil des mois. Bon il n' y en a pas beaucoup juste quelque body et pyjamas, je ne sais pas si nous aurons une fille ou un garçon alors j'ai voulu rester soft.

J'inspecte la chambre une dernière fois avant de refermer la porte, je passe mes paumes de mains sur mes paupières, je suis épuisé et à bout de nerf.

Comme promis à Théa, je me trouve dans le QG avec l'équipe, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée mais ils ont besoin de moi alors je fais un effort pour eux. Dig donne les directives, il pose sa main sur mon épaule.

 _\- Ça va aller Oliver ?_

 _\- Oui, je pense que c'est bon... De toute façon ce n'est qu'un gang de voleur de voiture..._

Je suis assis sur le siège de Félicity, ça me fait drôle d'être là à sa place, je scrute les ordinateurs, j'attends que le traceur émette un signal pour pouvoir partir avec Théa d'un côté pendant que Dig et Laurel iront de l'autre sur le second signal du second traceur. Ils ont équipés deux Mercedes flambant neuves dans la journée pour pouvoir attraper le gang des voleurs.

 _\- Laurel on bouge, la première voiture roule en direction du nord. Allez_.

Je regarde Laurel et Dig s'activer, autrefois j'aurai été excité par ce genre d'intervention, faire le bien pour la ville mais aujourd'hui je ne le suis plus, je n'ai plus goût à rien du tout, sans Félicity, je suis mort de l'intérieur... Un bip retentit juste après le départ de John et Laurel.

 _\- Ollie c'est à nous de jouer maintenant._

Je synchronise mon téléphone avec le logiciel de traçage, Théa en fait de même. Je pose mon téléphone sur le support de ma moto, je l'enfourche et part en trombe. Je n'ai qu'une hâte que cette mission soit terminé, que je puisse rentrer chez moi et attendre patiemment la naissance de mon enfant.

Je roule en direction du sud, j'ai la voiture dans mon visuel, Théa est juste derrière moi, je m'approche plus prés de la voiture, décoche une flèche et tire dans le pneu arrière gauche qui explose littéralement, la voiture ralentit mais le conducteur n'a pas dit son dernier mot, il accélère, Théa tire une seconde flèche dans l'autre pneus, le conducteur tente de l'esquiver mais n'y parvient pas, il tourne le volant et la voiture se couche sur le côté, les airbags s'activent et je vois la tête du conducteur projeté contre l'appuie tête. Je m'arrête à hauteur de la portière. Je monte sur la voiture, ouvre la porte côté passager et sort le conducteur, il est sain et sauf mais totalement sonné. Je le dépose contre un pilonne, puis l'empoigne par le col de sa chemise.

 _\- Qui est ton chef ?_

 _\- Ah vous êtes de retour vous ! Ça faisait un petit moment qu'on avait pas vu Green Arrow._

Il sourit en disant ça, je deviens fou, je sors une flèche de mon carquois la lève et l'abat sur sa jambe, il hurle de douleur.

 _\- (Théa) Hey ça va pas non ? Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? Recule !_

Je regarde Théa puis baisse la tête tout en m'écartant du jeune homme. Je la regarde retirer la flèche de la jambe du type... Elle lui demande de comprimer la plaie avec un mouchoir qu'elle lui donne. J'entends la sirène de la voiture de police approcher.

Je me tourne une dernière fois vers Théa enfourche la moto et pars. Je croise le véhicule de Lance qui me fait un signe mais je ne réponds pas, je me sens mal vraiment, ce que j'ai fais ne me ressemble pas, enfin ne ressemble pas à celui que j'étais, mais ressemble à celui que je suis devenu.

Je suis allongé dans le canapé depuis quinze minute quand la sonnette retentit, je me lève pour ouvrir mais j'entends déjà la clé tourner dans la serrure, je me rallonge, je sais de qui il s'agit.

 _\- (Théa) Ollie ça va ?_

 _\- Ça pourrait aller mieux... Comment va le type ?_

 _\- Oh ça va... Il n'a rien de grave juste quelques points de suture... Ah et il aura droit aussi à un long séjour en prison._

 _\- Ok..._

Théa vient vers moi et s'assoit à côté, sur le fauteuil, elle me regarde fixement, elle semble en colère.

 _\- Oliver, tu peux me dire ce qui t'a pris ?_

 _\- J'ai perdu le contrôle Théa... Tu m'as demandé de l'aide je suis venu mais tu savais très bien quel risque tu prenais en me demandant ça... Sans elle, je ne suis plus moi... Je ne serai plus jamais moi._

 _\- J'avais pourtant l'impression que tu allais mieux... Tu semblais aller mieux... Je me suis trompée... Je suis désolé Ollie... J'aimerai tellement pouvoir faire quelque chose..._

 _\- Je sais... Et moi aussi j'aimerai mais malheureusement rien ne va comme j'aurai aimé que ça aille... Et tant que je ne l'aurais pas retrouvé, ça n'ira jamais bien._

Je vois que ma sœur a envie de me dire quelque chose, je ne veux pas vraiment l'écouter, j'appréhende ce moment depuis quelques temps, je sais qu'elle m'en veut d'agir de la sorte, mais si elle me juge, je ne réponds plus de rien, même si elle est ma petite sœur.

 _\- Ollie... Je sais que tout ça n'est pas facile pour toi, mais ça fait presque huit mois, huit mois que tu n'es plus toi et j'avoue en avoir marre de te voir ainsi. Tu sais j'ai traversé des choses bien plus difficile, je vous ai perdu toi et papa, ça été très dur de vivre mais j'ai surmonté ça._

 _\- Oui, en te droguant._

 _\- Je ne me suis pas toujours droguée, après votre disparition, maman m'a laissé seule je n'avais que 12 ans... Tommy était là pour moi... Bref tu es revenu et ensuite tu connais la suite, maman s'est fait tuer, j'ai appris que mon père n'était pas le mien.._

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de me dire Théa ?_

 _\- Que j'ai vécu des choses horrible moi aussi mais que j'ai réussi a me relever. je ne vois pas pourquoi toi tu n'y arrives pas tu es censé être fort, tu as fais des choses inimaginable et là tu perds Felicity et tu te laisse abattre. Ça ne te ressemble pas._

Je vois rouge, vraiment ! Comment peut-elle me dire toutes ces choses là ? Elle ne comprends donc pas ? Je me tourne vers elle, je suis furieux.

 _\- Tu ne comprends pas Théa ! Elle est tout pour moi ! Sans elle je ne suis rien, je l'aime plus que je n'ai jamais aimé et tant qu'elle ne sera pas à mes côtés je ne pourrais plus redevenir celui que j'étais, parce que c'est elle qui a fait de moi qui je suis._

 _\- Et tu crois qu'elle aimerait que tu te détruises comme ça ?_

 _\- Je m'en fiche Théa, totalement, elle n'est pas là, et elle ne peut pas me juger, si elle n'aime pas celui que je suis devenu, j'aurais mal, mais elle ira bien, je me fiche de ce que je deviens tant que je peux la retrouver._

Théa tourne les talons et quitte l'appartement, je me laisse tomber sur le canapé, prenant ma tête entre mes mains et réfléchis à ce que ma sœur vient de me dire, et honnêtement, je sais qu'elle a raison, mais je ne peux pas agir autrement... J'ai trop besoin de Félicity pour vivre.

Nous sommes à deux jours de noël, deux jours et toujours aucun miracle, j'avale une gorgée de mon café, il est froid, je suis resté perdu dans mes pensées. Je me demande ce que je croyais en pensant que je retrouverais ma famille alors que noël approchait, nous ne sommes pas dans un film ou tout fini toujours bien, nous sommes dans la vie réelle. Je suis vraiment qu'un crétin à penser que ça aurait pu être possible... Je jette ma tasse de café contre le meuble, elle se brise instantanément et le café se répand sur le sol, je tombe a genoux sur le sol, prend ma tête entre mes mains et laisse sortir mon chagrin et ma colère. Ça faisait trois mois que ce ne m'était pas arrivé, trois mois d'espoir pour rien, je suis en train de perdre espoir, je ne crois plus en rien, je n'ai plus goût à rien, j'étais en train de sombrer, mais cette fois, je suis au fond du gouffre et je n'ai aucune envie de faire le moindre effort pour m'en sortir. Mes larmes coulent toutes seules et je ne fais rien pour les arrêter, je les ai perdus, tout les deux, j'ai perdu les deux personnes que j'aime le plus au monde, je n'ai pas pu les retrouver... Lorsque mon téléphone sonne et que je vois le nom de Lance s'afficher, je me dis encore une fois que peut-être c'est l'espoir de trop... J'ai le cœur qui palpite. Je décroche et attend qu'il me dise quelque chose.

 _\- Oliver ! J'ai trouvé quelque chose... Rejoins-moi rapidement au commissariat._

 **Et voilà ! Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ? J'espère que vous avez aimé, en tout cas j'ai hâte d'avoir vos commentaires !**

 **Lâchez vos commentaires !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Voilà la suite !**

 **Merci pour vos reviews et j'ai une bonne nouvelle, le soucis est réglé, je vais pouvoir vous répondre maintenant. Je ne sais pas d'où venait le soucis, mais tout va bien maintenant ^^**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 _ **Oliver**_

Quand j'ai entendu ce que Lance m'a dit, je n'ai pas attendu une seule seconde, j'ai pris ma veste et j'ai quitté l'appartement. J'ai enfourché ma moto et j'ai filé en direction du commissariat, priant pour que ce qu'il a trouvé soit une piste sérieuse, priant pour que cette fois, il ai des nouvelles. Priant pour que ce miracle que j'attends tellement arrive enfin. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je mets, mais pas longtemps, j'ai du griller des feux, des stops, car je me souviens vaguement de plusieurs klaxons. J'arrive enfin, je descends de ma moto et rentre dans le bâtiments. Lance m'attends dans l'entrée, il ne me fait même pas monter dans son bureau, on ressort aussitôt.

 _\- Que se passe-t-il ?_

 _\- J'ai reçu un appel du Starling Général. Un nouveau né a été trouvé devant la porte il y a tout juste une heure._

Quoi ? Un bébé ? C'est mon bébé ? Je ne sais pas quoi penser. Est-ce que c'est vrai ? Est-ce une fasse piste encore une fois ? J'ai peur d'espérer, peur que cette fois encore ça ne mène nulle part. Lance semble comprendre mon silence et ma peur.

 _\- Oliver, c'est ton bébé, j'en suis sur. Tu m'as dis exactement comment Félicity était habillée ce jour là... Ce bébé... Avait son élastique pour les cheveux autour du poignet. Il est mille fois trop grand, mais je l'ai vu._

Son élastique ? Ce simple élastique qu'elle a mis dans ces cheveux ce matin là... Ce simple objet me prouve que c'est mon bébé. Elle a réussi à le lui mettre pour que je le sache, elle est en vie ! Elle va bien ! On monte en voiture et Lance se met derrière le volant, je ne serais pas capable de conduire.

Le trajet jusqu'à l'hôpital se fait dans le silence le plus total, je ne peux rien dire. Je vais voir mon bébé, est-ce que j'ai un fils ? Ou une fille ? Je m'en moque vraiment... J'ai pensé à des prénoms, même si je devrais demander à Félicity quand on l'aura retrouvé... Durant ces quelques mois où je me suis rendu compte que j'aimais ce bébé, c'est penser à lui ou elle qui m'a permis de tenir un peu... Je dis un peu car tant que Félicity ne sera pas dans mes bras, je ne serais pas heureux. Faire sa chambre et réfléchir à son prénom m'a permis de tenir, de me dire que j'avais de l'espoir.

Je vois l'hôpital de loin, mon cœur se met à battre de plus en plus vite, je vais voir mon enfant, je vais pouvoir le tenir dans mes bras.

 _\- Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, le médecin qui s'occupe de lui sait ce qu'il se passe, j'ai envoyé un officier lui parler. Tu pourras le voir aussitôt._

Je le remercie, j'avais peur en effet qu'on me dise que je ne puisse pas le tenir, le serrer contre moi, je ne le supporterais pas.

 _\- Par contre, même si toi et moi on est sur de ta paternité, il faudra faire un test ADN... Mais ce sera une formalité._

 _\- Ils peuvent faire ce qu'ils veulent, mais je ne le laisserais pas._

Il me regarde et me fait un petit sourire, on arrive enfin, je descends et il me suit, on rentre dans l'hôpital, je suis nerveux. Plus que je ne l'ai jamais été. On prend l'ascenseur et on monte au quatrième étage. On arrive au service maternité, j'aurais préféré devoir y rejoindre la femme que j'aime, qui s'apprêterait à donner naissance à mon bébé, mais ce n'est pas le cas, je vais juste voir mon enfant. Un médecin vient à notre rencontre, il nous salue et nous demande de le suivre. Il donne d'abord un sac plein de tissus à Lance en lui expliquant que mon bébé était dedans, ça me met en colère de savoir qu'il a été déposé ici comme une vulgaire valise.

 _\- Mon bébé va bien ?_

 _\- Physiquement tout va bien. Il est né récemment, il a encore son cordon au nombril mais on sait qu'il a été nourri, sans doute avec du lait maternel. Il a été soigné également, le cordon n'est pas infecté et il était propre quand on l'a trouvé._

Mon cœur s'emballe encore plus, Il ? Un garçon ? J'ai un fils ? Je m'empresse de lui demander.

 _\- Il ?_

 _\- Oui, c'est un garçon. Je vous emmène le voir._

On a un fils. Félicity m'a donné un fils ! Un petit garçon ! Je suis heureux, bon j'aurais été aussi heureux avec une fille, mais savoir que c'est un garçon, ça le rend réel, c'est réel. On arrive devant la nurserie, il y a plein de bébé, dont un qui pleure, énormément. Je le regarde et je sais que c'est mon bébé, que c'est mon fils qui est là, il est tout petit et rouge de colère, je me demande ce qu'il a, est-ce qu'il va bien ?

 _\- Il va bien ?_

Le médecin me sourit, il doit être surprit que je sache que c'est mon fils.

 _\- Je vous l'ai dit... Physiquement ça va... Mais je pense que la séparation d'avec sa mère est trop brutale... Il a du mal à boire du lait en poudre et pleure depuis qu'il est là._

 _\- Je peux le voir ?_

Je dois le prendre dans mes bras, je sais que c'est dur de rassurer un bébé aussi jeune, mais je dois le tenir contre moi. Le médecin me fait signe d'entrer avec lui. Une infirmière prend mon fils dans les bras et s'approche de moi. Il a un petit pyjama gris horrible, je n'aime pas du tout, j'ai hâte de lui mettre ce que j'ai acheté pour lui. La jeune femme me met mon fils dans mes bras, il pleure vraiment beaucoup, je le prends doucement et le colle contre mon torse, je lui pose un baiser sur la tête et le serre contre moi, des larmes coulent sur mes joues, je suis tellement heureux, je tiens mon fils dans mes bras. Le petit miracle que j'attendais est là. Je le tiens enfin. Il pleure encore mais je sens ses petites mains qui me serrent la veste, c'est fou ce qu'il a comme force. L'infirmière m'indique un fauteuil, je m'y assois tout en tenant mon fils contre moi, je lui caresse doucement la tête tout en l'embrassant.

 _\- Je sais que tu as peur, que tu ne comprends pas. Mais je suis ton papa et je te promets une chose. Je vais retrouver ta maman, elle sera bientôt avec nous. Je ferais tout pour ça._

Mon fils se calme juste après, il ne pleure plus, je reste dans cette position, ne voulant pas l'effrayer. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je reste ainsi, je lui parle, surtout de sa maman, je veux qu'il sache tout sur elle, je sais qu'il ne comprend pas, il est encore si petit, mais je veux tout lui dire. Ça me fait du bien de parler de mon amour avec lui.

La même jeune femme revient dans la nurserie au bout d'un moment, elle s'approche de moi avec un formulaire, je ne comprends pas.

 _\- Monsieur Queen, les résultats du test ADN sont revenus, le capitaine Lance nous a donné un échantillon. C'est bien votre fils._

Je me demande rapidement comment il a eu mon ADN mais je m'en fiche, c'est mon fils, ils en ont la preuve. Je me demande quand même comment ça a pu aller aussi vite, je regarde ma montre et me rends compte que je suis là depuis plus de six heures. Je souris en me disant que le temps a passé vite et que pour la première fois depuis des mois, je suis heureux. Je vois Lance qui entre à son tour. Il voit l'infirmière qui me donne le papier, c'est un acte de naissance. Merde, je fais quoi ? Elle sort et me laisse avec mon fils et ce papier que je ne veux pas remplir tout seul.

 _\- Que se passe-t-il Oliver ?_

Je le regarde tout en gardant mon fils contre moi, je le positionne correctement afin d'avoir une main de libre, mon bébé repose dans mon bras gauche, il s'est endormi, j'ai réussi à lui donner son biberon toute à l'heure, il a eu du mal, il doit préférer le lait de Félicity, mais il doit boire, il doit prendre des forces. Grandir. Je veux qu'il aille bien.

 _\- Je ne veux pas le remplir._

Il me regarde et regarde le papier, je pense qu'il comprend pourquoi je ne peux pas le remplir. Ces papiers doivent être remplir par les deux parents, pas juste par le père.

 _\- Tu le dois. Ce papier officialisera le fait que c'est ton fils._

 _\- Je ne peux pas lui donner de prénom, pas sans elle._

Il soupire et s'approche un peu de moi.

 _\- C'est ton fils, je suis sur que tu as déjà pensé à un prénom. Et si jamais il ne lui plaît pas quand on l'aura retrouvé. Vous pourrez lui en changer. Tu te vois l'appeler mon fils ou mon bébé a chaque fois ?_

Il a raison, je prends un stylo, mets mon nom où il faut, celui de Félicity aussi. Je réfléchis un moment avant de poser le nom auquel je pense depuis un moment. Lance regarde et sourit.

 _\- Connor Isaac Queen, ça sonne bien. Et ça lui va très bien._

Je souris, j'espère que Félicity aimera son prénom. Je garde mon fils contre moi, je sais que je vais devoir parler de lui aux autres, mais je veux le garder encore pour moi seul.

 _\- J'ai donné le sac où Connor a été trouvé à la scientifique, ils sont dessus et me contacte dès qu'ils découvrent quelque chose. Il faut être patient._

Je ferais de mon mieux pour être patient, je le dois. Patience mon amour, on va te retrouver, je le promets, et on sera une famille tout les trois.

Je suis rentré depuis ce matin, avec Connor, il va très bien et boit son biberon comme un chef, son cordon est tombé ce matin également, les médecins ont dit tout que tout allait bien et m'ont expliqué tout un tas de choses pour m'occuper de lui. Théa, Dig et Laurel sont venus me voir hier, j'étais encore à la nurserie avec Connor, je ne le quitte pas, je ne le peux pas, j'ai trop peur de le quitter des yeux et qu'il disparaisse. Ils ont été surpris, surtout Théa et Laurel, elles ne savaient pas que Félicity était enceinte, j'avais demandé à Dig de ne pas leur dire. Théa m'en veut, je le sais, je lui ai caché l'existence de son neveu, et je sais qu'elle est en colère. Je pose Connor dans son cosy le temps que j'aille chercher son transat, il sera mieux dedans. Une fois devant lui, je remarque qu'il me regarde avec ses grands yeux bien ouverts. Je me baisse et le prends avant de le poser dans le transat, je le couvre avec la couverture que j'ai acheté il y a un mois, elle est bleue foncée avec un chat dessus, Félicity adore les chats, je suis sur qu'elle va adorer cette couverture.

Quelqu'un frappe. Je vais ouvrir, je ne suis pas surpris de voir ma petite sœur sur la pas de la porte. Je la laisse entrer et elle s'arrête en voyant mon fils, son neveu.

 _\- Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit Ollie ?_

Je soupire et m'approche de Connor, je lui prends la main et la caresse doucement, il me regarde et serre mon doigt avec sa petite main. Il a vraiment de la force, je lui souris. Je dois lui dire la vérité, elle a le droit de savoir.

 _\- On avait pas prévu de le garder. Quand on a su qu'elle était enceinte, on a décidé, que le mieux ce serait de ne pas le garder, que Félicity se fasse avorter... Et puis elle a disparu... Avec le temps qui passait, je m'imaginais la retrouver, avec son ventre qui s'était arrondi, savoir que j'avais une chance, même infime de pouvoir connaître mon enfant, c'est ce qui m'a permis de garder la tête hors de l'eau._

 _\- Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit ?_

 _\- Parce que ça restait de l'espoir, et je ne voulais pas que quiconque puisse me dire à un moment, que je devais arrêter d'espérer._

Elle s'approche et regarde Connor qui s'endort. Je lui lâche la main et le couvre un peu mieux. Je me redresse et me tourne vers ma petite sœur.

 _\- J'aime mon fils Théa, Connor est ce qui me permet de ne pas sombrer bien que crois-moi... Je sois déjà au fond du trou, c'est lui qui me fait tenir et me permette de me raccrocher à l'idée folle que Félicity est toujours quelque part, à attendre que je vienne la chercher, que je vienne la ramener à la maison. Jamais je ne perdrais espoir. Je vais la retrouver Théa, je vais ramener sa mère à mon fils, je ne peux pas vivre sans elle, même si Connor est là, sans Félicity je ne suis plus rien._

Je viens de me confier pour la première fois à ma petite sœur, elle me sourit et vient m'enlacer, je la serre contre moi et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je la laisse voir mes larmes, je pleure dans les bras de ma sœur et elle me laisse faire, ne dit rien, me caresse juste doucement le dos en me promettant que quoi qu'il arrive, on la retrouvera. Ce qu'elle me dit me fait du bien, parce que durant ces mois où je l'ai cherché de mon côté avec l'aide des gars de la ligue, de Nikolaï et de Lance, j'ai eu l'impression que eux laissaient tomber, qu'ils ne la cherchaient pas plus que ça. Que pour eux elle était morte... Et je leur en voulais, énormément...

On finit par se séparer, Théa me relâche et observe Connor qui dort profondément maintenant, elle est étonnée que je possède déjà autant de choses, je lui dis que j'ai commencé à acheter des choses petit à petit, que ça me faisait du bien, j'espérais pouvoir m'en servir à un moment, avec mon bébé.

Quelqu'un frappe de nouveau, je vais ouvrir après avoir demandé à Théa de surveiller Connor, je crois que je suis un peu trop protecteur, mais je n'y peux rien. Je vois Lance qui me sourit. Pourquoi il me sourit ? Je ne comprends pas, il a trouvé quelque chose ?

 _\- Que se passe-t-il ?_

 _\- Félicity est sans doute la femme la plus intelligente qui existe et elle vient de me le prouver._

 _\- Comment ça ?_

 _\- La scientifique a finit d'analyser le sac, et ils ont trouvé quelque chose que Félicity à laissé à l'intérieur en plus de l'élastique de ses cheveux. Et ce qu'on a trouvé va nous permettre de la localiser._

Je regarde Théa, et Connor, mon fils qui dort paisiblement, mon fils qui a besoin de sa mère.

 _\- Théa, appelle Lyla s'il te plaît, si elle est d'accord, dépose-lui Connor, et ne t'en fais pas, il y a des gars qui vont te suivre, c'est normal, ils doivent le protéger._

Elle hoche la tête et sort son portable, je me tourne vers Lance, le regard plein d'espoir, j'espère vraiment que c'est une bonne piste cette fois, qu'on va vraiment la retrouver, parce que j'ai déjà eu pas mal de fausses pistes et j'en ai vraiment assez. Si ce que Lance me dit est vrai, ça veut dire que très bientôt, je pourrais la tenir contre moi, très bientôt mon fils va retrouver sa mère, très bientôt je vais pouvoir lui dire que je l'aime, le lui prouver et lui faire comprendre, parce que honnêtement, ce qui me fait le plus peur, c'est qu'elle croit que je l'ai abandonné.

 **Voili voilou !**

 **Alors qu'en pensez-vous ?**

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé !**

 **N'oubliez pas les reviews, réponse 100% assurée ( sauf quand je peux pas car vous êtes pas inscrits hein ^^ )**

 **A demain pour la suite !**


	6. Chapter 6

**Voilà votre suite ! Tout d'abord merci pour les reviews, ça me fait plaisirs, merci à ceux que je ne peux pas envoyer de message, le cœur y est !**

 **Voici un chapitre du point de vue de Félicity, pour savoir ce qu'il lui est arrivé durant tout ce temps ^^**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 _ **Félicity**_

J'ouvre les yeux je suis dans le noir, je suis à l'étroit. Je ne suis pas sure de où je suis mais j'ai l'impression d'être dans le coffre d'une voiture. Je crie mais personne ne m'entends, ou alors ils s'en fichent. Je tâtonne partout autour de moi à la recherche de mon téléphone, je panique, je ne le trouve pas. Bon dieu sans lui impossible qu'Oliver me retrouve. Je tape comme une forcenée sur le dessus du coffre mais il ne s'ouvre pas, je ne renonce pas, je cogne jusqu'à ce que mes forces quittent mon corps... Lorsque cela arrive je laisse simplement couler mes larmes... J'ai été enlevé et je ne sais absolument pas par qui ni pourquoi...

Après un sacré laps de temps, la voiture s'arrête, j'entends les quatre portière claquer, des voix puis des pas qui approchent.

Si je dois tenter quelque chose c'est maintenant, je m'arme de courage. Le coffre s'ouvre et quatre mains puissantes s'abattent sur mes jambes et mes épaules, tandis qu'une autre main me scotche la bouche pour ensuite me coller un bandeau sur les yeux. Je remue dans tout les sens pour qu'ils me lâchent mai, mes efforts sont vains ils sont bien trop costaud pour moi. J'arrête tout mouvement et me concentre sur les hommes, je ne les connais pas. Les hommes avancent tout en me tenant, des portes claquent dans mon dos, les hommes me redressent mais ils me tiennent d'une poigne de fer, je ne peux pas bouger d'un millimètre, je ne peux même pas marcher, ils avancent rapidement et mes pieds traînent sur le sol. J'entends les portes d'un ascenseur s'ouvrir, on me fait avancer puis elles se referment.

J'ai peur, je tremble, personne ne parle c'est le silence complet durant toute l'ascension. Les portes s'ouvrent de nouveau et je suis une fois de plus traînée comme une vulgaire poupée. Un des hommes retire le bandeau et je peux enfin voir. Je me trouve dans un appartement que je ne connais pas mais l'homme qui se tient face à moi, je sais qui il est, c'est Darhk. Je le regarde incrédule, me demandant ce qu'il me veut, qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu lui faire pour qu'il m'enlève de cette façon ?

 _\- Bienvenue dans votre nouvelle demeure Félicity._

 _\- Qu'est ce que vous me voulez ?_

 _\- A toi rien ! Par contre je veux qu'Oliver Queen soit anéanti et quoi de mieux que de lui prendre celle qu'il aime._

 _\- Vous faite erreur Oliver et moi nous ne sommes pas ensemble._

Darhk ricane et me fait un grand sourire, je crois que ma tentative de duperie n'a pas fonctionné, il me montre des photos de moi et Oliver au gala de charité, de lui et moi nous tenant main dans la main dans la rue et bien d'autre encore plus explicite.

 _\- Alors vous niez toujours ?_

Je ne réponds pas, je baisse la tête... Que pourrai-je répliquer ? Il a tout un tas de photo montrant le contraire de ce que je lui ai dit.

 _\- Oliver va me retrouver... Ce n'est qu'une question de temps._

 _\- Si tu le dis... Mais en attendant voici ton logement. Il est équipé d'une chambre, de deux salle de bain, une pour toi et une pour mes hommes, d'une simple télévision et de nombreux livre. Il n'y a pas d'ordinateur, ni de téléphone. Tu seras sous surveillance 24/24, tu ne sortiras que sur le balcon et toujours accompagné aux heures que je te dirai. Bref, dorénavant tu es ma prisonnière._

Il tourne les talons mes laissant seule au milieu du salon avec ses hommes. Je n'ose pas faire un pas, je ne sais pas quoi faire... Bon sang je n'ai jamais été dans une situation comme celle ci avec aucun moyen de prévenir Oliver.

Quatre mois que je suis ici, quatre long mois que ma vie ne m'appartient plus. Je vie au rythme des horaires que m'impose Darhk, le matin je me lève vers neuf heure, je déjeune ce sont ces hommes qui me font la cuisine et c'est souvent immangeable, ensuite je vais me doucher, je m'habille et je me pose dans le salon et je m'ennuie durant toute la journée. J'ai le droit de m'aérer la tête quatre fois par jour, à onze heures, puis à quinze heures, ensuite à dix huit heures et le soir une fois la nuit tombée. Le soir je me couche aux alentours de vingt trois heures.

Les journées sont très longues et toujours calées sur le même rythme c'est vraiment horrible. Aujourd'hui je vois Darhk et j'ai peur de sa réaction lorsqu'il me verra. Ça fait un mois que je ne l'ai pas vu. la dernière fois il est arrivé heureux me disant qu'il avait un cadeau pour moi, il m'a demandé de m'installer dans le canapé, il a inséré un dvd dans le lecteur et m'a juste dit bon visionnage.

J'ai été horrifié par ce que j'ai vu. Oliver effondré, à bout de nerf, me cherchant encore et encore, fatigué, à l'agonie. Il était chez nous, il y a donc des caméras dans notre salon, juste cette pièce je pense, je n'ai vu que des images d'Oliver dans cette pièce. Durant les quinze minutes que dure la vidéo j'ai assisté impuissante à la descende aux enfers de l'homme que j'aime plus que tout.

A la fin je n'étais plus que sanglot, je suis moi aussi désespérée de voir que je n'ai aucun moyen de lui dire que je vais bien, que je suis en vie.

Lorsque Darhk arrive je suis assise sur le canapé un livre à la main, il s'avance avec son air de sadique, je lève juste les yeux mais ne me lève pas.

 _\- Bonjour Félicity, je suis navré de ne pas être passé avant mais j'avais à faire. Viens allons prendre un verre sur la terrasse, il fait beau, nous sommes fin août ce serai bien de profiter un peu des derniers rayon de soleil avant l'hiver tu ne trouves pas ?_

Je me lève en essayant de cacher mon petit ventre, mais son regard se pose dessus.

 _\- Non ! Ne me dis pas que tu es enceinte !?_

Je mets une main protectrice sur mon ventre, je ne veux pas qu'il fasse du mal à mon bébé c'est tout ce qu'il me reste d'Oliver, ce bébé qui grandit en moi. Ce bébé qu'on ne voulait pas...

 _\- Bien, bien, bien, c'est encore mieux que ce que je croyais... Tu sais à combien de mois tu en es ?_

 _\- Cinq mois..._

 _\- Cinq mois, donc tu étais juste enceinte quand je t'ai fais enlever, intéressant, Oliver doit être vraiment effondré, il a non seulement perdu la femme qu'il aime mais aussi son enfant. Oh j'y pense ton bébé est prévu pour noël... C'est encore mieux, oui vraiment... Allez viens allons fêter cette bonne nouvelle._

Je n'ai aucunement envie de fêter quoi que ce soit avec lui et surtout pas l'effondrement d'Oliver, mais je n'ai pas le choix, si je refuse qui sait ce qu'il pourrait me faire, nous faire. Je m'installe donc face à lui, un de ses larbin dépose un verre de jus d'orange devant nous. Darhk lève son verre

 _\- A Oliver Queen..._

Je ne fais pas de geste, je regarde aux alentours, j'essaie de découvrir où il me retient mais je connais absolument pas les lieux. Nous ne sommes pas à Starling, c'est sur où alors c'est aux abord de la ville, la ou je ne me rends jamais...

Les mois défilent et se ressemblent, je m'arrondis de plus en plus, le bébé bouge énormément. Nous sommes à la mi-décembre et Oliver ne m'a toujours pas retrouvé. J'ai revu une vidéo le mois dernier montrant à quel point il est brisé, je ne le reconnais plus il est pire qu'à son retour de l'île, il ne vit plus, il survit. Il a des poches sous les yeux, je ne sais pas depuis quand il n'a pas fait une nuit complète mais il en aurait vraiment besoin, il a maigri aussi et la chose la plus terrible que j'ai remarqué, il s'est coupé du monde. J'ai eu plus de trois heures de vidéo et j'ai clairement vu qu'il ne sortait plus de chez nous et que personne ne venait lui rendre visite. Mais que font John et Théa ? Pourquoi ne l'aident-ils pas à se relever ? Pourquoi le laissent-ils s'auto-détruire de la sorte ? Je suis furieuse contre mes amis, je pensais qu'ils l'épauleraient mais c'est tout autre chose qui se passe et j'ai mal au cœur de voir Oliver ainsi. Il n'y a pas une nuit où je ne pleure pas pour lui, pas une... Je m'inquiète aussi pour moi, enfin pour le bébé, Darhk ne m'a toujours pas dit comment se déroulerai l'accouchement ni où... Bien que j'ai ma petite idée la dessus, il ne va pas m'emmener à l'extérieur, jamais il ne prendrait le risque que quelqu'un me reconnaisse.

Je me lève en pleine nuit sentant des douleurs dans le ventre, je crois que le travail a commencé, je sors de la chambre, un des garde s'avance vers moi et me fusille du regard, il ne me parle jamais, depuis le début il communique avec moi par geste. Je n'ai jamais entendu le son de leur voix, d'aucun d'ailleurs, pourtant j'ai essayé de faire la conversation mais ils ne desserrent pas les dents, je suis vraiment seule dans cet appartement.

 _\- Je crois que le travaille à commencé, le bébé va naître._

Le type fait un signe à son collègue qui quitte l'appartement, il me raccompagne jusqu'à ma chambre. J'entre et je m'allonge sur le lit en essayant de gérer au mieux les contractions mais bon sang que ça fait mal, j'aimerai qu'Oliver soit là, qu'il me tienne la main, qu'il me soutienne, qu'il me susurre des paroles rassurantes mais je suis seule désespéramment seule... Les contractions sont de plus en plus rapprochées, ça fait cinq heures que le travail à commencé, j'ai perdu les eaux il y a deux heures et je commence à m'inquiéter, personne n'a réagi, personne n'est venu à mon secours, je pensais voir Darhk arriver mais il n'est pas là. Je crois que je vais accoucher seule ici dans cette chambre sans assistance, je laisse ma colère sortir et je hurle a plein poumons de douleur mais aussi de détresse, j'ai besoin de soutien d'un minimum d'aide, pourquoi ne me l'a donne-t-il pas ? La porte de ma chambre s'ouvre sur Darhk, il est enfin là, ce sadique est quand même venu.

 _\- Je suis désolé d'avoir été si long, j'avais un soucis bien plus urgent que le tiens à régler, puis de toute façon un premier accouchement c'est toujours long... Bon assez parlé, je te présente Anna, elle est sage femme et elle va t'accompagner durant ce douloureux moment._

Il chuchote quelque chose dans l'oreille d'Anna puis se retire. Je m'allonge sur le lit comme elle me l'a demandé, elle pose son téléphone sur ma table de chevet, j'y prête attention de suite, je ne m'intéresse pas à ce qu'elle fait, je vois que le GPS est toujours actif, elle ne l'a pas éteint, probablement une erreur de sa part une erreur qui risque de lui coûter cher peut être sa vie mais elle sauvera la mienne et celle de mon bébé. Elle remonte d'entre mes cuisses un sourire sur les lèvres.

 _\- Vous êtres dilaté de cinq doigts, ça ne devrait plus tarder. Je vous conseille de marcher pour aider le bébé à descendre. Je vais allée chercher des serviettes propre de l'autre côté._

Elle quitte la chambre, je souris pensant que je vais enfin pouvoir envoyer un message à Oliver, son téléphone est toujours posé sur la table de chevet mais c'est peine perdue elle sort mais un des larbin de Darhk entre dans la chambre, il se positionne près de la porte, je m'avance vers le lit et m'allonge, je ne veux pas qu'il voit qu'elle a laissé son téléphone. Je penche ma tête vers la table de chevet tout en me tenant le ventre et en gémissant de douleur, je lis l'adresse sur le GPS et essaie de la retenir, ce n'est pas bien compliqué ce qui l'est en revanche c'est de la faire passer à Oliver, je ne sais pas comment je vais m'y prendre. Anna revient les bras chargés de serviette, l'homme de Darhk sort nous laissant tranquille, je me relève et marche comme elle me l'a préconisé quelque instant plus tôt.

Les douleurs sont de plus en plus forte et insupportable, je ne sais plus comment me positionner, Anna m'aide, elle m'explique comment respirer, elle me masse le dos pour me soulager. A un moment elle me dit qu'elle ne comprend pas pourquoi mon compagnon n'assiste pas à la naissance, je la regarde, sa question me fait mal... Je ne veux pas lui répondre, elle se contente juste de dire qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de me parler, elle me demande de ne rien dire à Darhk car elle lui a promis qu'elle ne poserait aucune question. Pauvre fille, je pense que sa vie se terminera une fois qu'elle m'aura aidé, je m'en veux parce que si je n'avais pas été enceinte elle ne serait pas ici...

 _\- Je crois que le bébé est là, je sens quelque chose._

Je m'allonge, Anna me demande de pousser, ce que je fais... J'ai très mal, trop mal, je suis trempée de sueur, je dégouline et je suis à bout de force, je pousse une dernière fois, je donne tout ce que je peux. Anna me dit d'arrêter, dix secondes plus tard elle dépose mon bébé sur mon ventre.

 _\- C'est un petit garçon. Félicitation, vous avez été très courageuse._

Je regarde mon petit bonhomme, il est beau, sa peau est tout douce, il a les yeux grand ouvert, je dépose des petits bisous sur le sommet de son crâne et je laisse couler mes larmes. J'aurai tellement aimé que son père soit là, qu'il partage ce moment de bonheur avec moi.

 _\- Je vais y aller, vous pouvez le mettre au sein._

Je souris et remercie Anna, j'espère sincèrement que Darhk ne la tuera pas, elle ne mérite pas de mourir, elle m'a aidé à accoucher, elle n'a commis aucun crime. Je plonge mon regard dans celui de mon fils puis je le mets au sein. Il tête doucement, je ne cesse de poser mon regard sur lui, ce petit être qui a grandit dans mon ventre, mon bébé.

 _\- Jonas..._

Il cesse de téter lorsque je prononce son prénom. Je n'avais jamais réfléchis à un prénom avant aujourd'hui mais maintenant qu'il est là contre moi, je ne vois pas comment je pourrai l'appeler autrement que par le prénom de son père.

Darhk fait irruption dans ma chambre, j'entoure Jonas d'un bras protecteur, je ne sais pas quelle idée il a en tête, j'espère qu'il ne va pas me prendre mon bébé, il s'assoit sur le bord du lit et regarde Jonas.

 _\- Alors ça c'est bien passé ? Dis donc c'est un beau garçon... Il ressemble à son père tu ne trouves pas ? Ceci dit il ne le connaîtra pas._

Je frissonne sous ses paroles, il n'a donc pas l'intention de me laisser partir, mais combien de temps va encore durer ce manège ? Combien de temps ? Oliver est brisé, je ne comprends pas ce qu'il veut, ça fait huit mois que je suis ici, retenue contre mon grée. Darhk se lève et sors de la chambre me laissant seul avec Jonas. Une chose est sur c'est que je ferai tout ce que je peux pour protéger mon fils.

Ça fait quatre jours que Jonas est né, mes journées sont totalement différentes de ces huit derniers mois, je n'ai plus le temps de m'ennuyer et j'adore m'occuper de lui, être avec lui tout le temps. Je lui change la couche lorsque Darhk entre dans la chambre, je sursaute il n'était pas revenu depuis l'accouchement et je me demande ce qu'il veut.

 _\- Bonjour Félicity, quand tu auras terminé, pose ton fils dans le sac..._

De quoi il parle ? Il veut que j'abandonne mon fils ? Non, c'est hors de question, il est tout ce que j'ai !

 _\- Quoi ? il est hors de question que j'abandonne mon bébé..._

 _\- Il va rejoindre son père... Tu n'as pas besoin de ça ici et mes hommes non pas non plus besoin d'entendre ses pleurs à longueur de journée._

 _\- Pourquoi vous ne me laissez pas partir ? Vous avez brisé Oliver et maintenant quoi vous voulez que se soit mon tour ?_

 _\- Ne discute_ pas _et fait ce que je te dis sinon ton fils sera mort avant d'avoir franchi cette porte._

Je me calme, je ne veux pas qu'il tue mon bébé. Il sort faisant claquer la porte de ma chambre. Je m'assoie sur le lit avec Jonas et je m'effondre. Je ne veux pas l'abandonner, il est hors de question qu'il me prenne mon bébé. Il n'était pas prévu, mais je l'aime tellement. Je pose Jonas sur le lit, prend le petit papier qui traîne sur ma table de chevet depuis quatre jour et le dépose dans le sac au milieu des chiffons. Si Darhk dit vrai, si vraiment il remet mon fils à son père alors Oliver me retrouvera...

Je câline Jonas puis je retire l'élastique qui retient mes cheveux et le passe au poignet de mon bébé. Darhk ouvre la porte au moment où je serre Jonas contre moi.

 _\- C'est bon ? Si oui alors dépose-le la dedans._

Je m'avance vers le sac, pose Jonas à l'intérieur en le calant le mieux possible, Darhk s'avance attrape les poignet du sac et s'avance vers la porte, avec le peu de force que j'ai je cours en hurlant après Darhk, je lui demande de me le laisser mais ses hommes m'attrapent et me collent sur mon lit. Je m'effondre en pleurs, voulant mon fils, voulant que tout s'arrête, voulant retrouver l'homme que j'aime... Mais tout est fini maintenant... Darhk a voulu me briser à mon tour et il y est arrivé.

Je n'ai pas vu Darhk depuis près de deux jours, je ne sais pas où il est, j'espère qu'il a tenu parole, que mon fils va bien, que son père s'occupe bien de lui... Je suis tellement inquiète, j'ai tellement peur. Je suis sur mon lit, allongée, effrayée, j'aimerais que tout s'arrête, la porte s'ouvre, sur Darhk, je n'ai pas le temps de lui demander quoi que ce soit qu'il me dit limite avec un sourire.

 _\- Ton fils est mort._

Je me relève, je n'y crois pas... Je deviens hystérique et il semble prendre plaisir à me voir ainsi. Je hurle, des larmes coulant sur mes joues.

 _\- Vous l'avez tué ! Mais pourquoi ? Hein pourquoi ? Ce n'était qu'un petit garçon sans défense ! Je pensais que vous étiez un homme de parole..._

 _\- Il devenait gênant..._

 _\- Vous avez eu ce que vous vouliez, briser Oliver ! Mais ça ne vous a pas suffit vous vouliez que moi aussi je le sois ? Vous vouliez me briser, et bien bravo, c'est réussi !_

 _\- Tu te trompes, je ne veux pas que tu sois brisée, en tuant ton fils je te rends un grand service et puis tu n'en voulais pas de toute façon, je sais que tu avais prévu d'avorter. Et concernant Oliver oui je l'ai achevé, j'ai gagné... Oliver Queen est mort et maintenant qu'il l'est, toi aussi tu le seras mais de manières réelle._

Darhk s'avance vers moi et pose une main sur mon cœur, je sens que ma respiration ralentit, je n'ai pas la force de me battre, il est trop fort, bien trop... Tout va s'arrêter, enfin.

 **Voilà ! Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

 **J'ai hâte d'avoir votre avis sur ce chapitre alors n'hésitez pas à laisser vos commentaires !**

 **A demain pour la suite !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Voilà la suite ^^ merci pour vos reviews !**

 **Charline : Je n'ai pas pu te répondre mais je voudrais juste savoir ce que tu veux dire dans ta reviews, je n'ai pas trop compris... Je ne le prends pas mal, mais je voudrais juste comprendre ^^**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 _ **Oliver**_

Quand Lance m'a dit que Félicity avait réussi à trouver un moyen de nous faire savoir où elle était, j'ai eu l'impression de revivre. Je vais la retrouver, je vais pouvoir la tenir contre moi, enfin. Je suis dans la voiture avec Lance, on va au QG, j'ai prévenu Laurel et Dig, Théa nous rejoint plus tard, quand elle aura déposé Connor. J'espère que Lyla va bien vouloir le garder le temps qu'on la retrouve, je ne veux pas le savoir en danger. J'ai également contacté les gars de la ligue, ils attendent mon appel, ils vont nous aider sur ce coup là.

Je n'ai pratiquement rien dit dans la voiture, je ne sais pas quoi dire, je suis perdu dans mes pensées. J'ai... Peur... Vraiment très peur, ça fait tellement longtemps que je la cherche... Et si elle m'en voulait de ne pas l'avoir trouvé plus tôt ? Et si elle ne m'aimait plus ? Je secoue ma tête, non, c'est impossible, je sais qu'elle m'aime. J'espère que Darhk ne l'a pas trop fait souffrir, pour elle... Pour moi Darhk va mourir, il va mourir de mes mains, je me fiche du temps que ça prendra, mais je vais le tuer.

J'ai du mal à croire qu'on a enfin une vraie piste pour la retrouver !

 _\- C'est quoi cette info ?_

 _\- Dans le sac où était Connor, la scientifique a trouvé un morceau de papier, extrêmement bien roulé, avec une adresse dessus._

Quoi ? C'est aussi simple que ça ? Pourquoi il ne me donne pas l'adresse, j'y vais, maintenant, je la sort de là et la ramène à la maison. Ce soir !

 _\- Je sais ce que tu vas me dire Oliver. Et non, je ne vais pas te dire où c'est tant qu'on aura pas un plan pour la sortir de là. Si je te dis où elle est, tu vas foncer tête baissée, sans te soucier de ta sécurité._

Je le regarde fixement, je serre les poings, je suis furieux, je veux qu'il me le dise maintenant !

 _\- Je veux la retrouver moi aussi, mais si on y va sans un plan, tu sais autant que moi que ça pourrait mal finir... Pour elle, comme pour toi. Pense à votre fils._

Je me calme aussitôt, je dois penser à Connor, il doit vivre avec ses deux parents, le reste du trajet se passe en silence. On arrive au QG, Laurel et Dig sont déjà là. Je m'installe directement sur le fauteuil de Félicity, c'est ce que je fais toujours, c'est mon petit lien avec elle. Lance nous sort l'adresse de sa poche. Je la rentre dans l'ordinateur et je découvre qu'il s'agit d'un immeuble, assez récent, il y a six étages et trois sorties possible. Moi je rentrerais par l'arrière, Lance me dit qu'il viendra avec moi, qu'il veut s'assurer que je ne ferais pas n'importe quoi, je ne dis rien, mais mine de rien, je devrais vraiment le remercier quand tout sera fini.

J'ai été plus proche de lui que de n'importe qui depuis qu'elle a été enlevé, il a été un vrai ami, même si je ne lui ai pas dit non plus. Il est le seul dont j'acceptais la présence alors que je repoussais tout le monde.

Théa arrive, sans Connor.

 _\- Lyla m'a dit que tu ne devais pas t'inquiéter pour Connor, elle va prendre soin de lui, tu dois te concentrer sur Félicity._

Je remercie ma sœur d'avoir déposé mon fils, je devrais penser à remercier Lyla plus tard. Je sais qu'elle prendra soin de Connor.

On continu de parler du plan, les gars de la ligues se diviseront en trois groupes. Un viendra avec Lance et moi, un autre ira avec Dig et Théa, et un autre avec Laurel, ça m'ennuie un peu que Laurel se retrouve seule et je sais que Lance aussi. Théa ne reste pas seule, je suis trop inquiet, c'est quand même ma petite sœur, mais Laurel est la fille de Lance, je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit. J'en parle quand même, afin qu'on essaye de trouver une solution. Laurel est têtue, elle nous dit qu'elle n'est pas seule vu que des gars de la ligue seront là, mais je n'en démords pas, et son père non plus.

 _\- Elle ne sera pas seule !_

On se tourne et on voit Sara qui est entrée, qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ? Je la croyais avec sa mère à New York ? Elle s'approche et enlace son père.

 _\- Tu as bien fait de m'appeler papa._

Je ne comprends pas ce qu'elle fait là, même si je suis heureux de sa présence, il nous faut un maximum de monde. Lance me dit qu'il l'a appelé avant de venir me voir, il a demandé à Ray d'envoyer le jet privé de l'entreprise qu'il a reprit le temps qu'on retrouve Félicity du coup Sara est rentrée en deux heures.

On finalise donc le plan, Sara ira avec Laurel. Lance nous dit qu'il y aura deux équipe de cinq agents pour nous aider, mais il n'a pas pu en avoir plus. Je le remercie,c 'est déjà pas mal. On se met d'accord une dernière fois avant de partir. Je suis nerveux, vraiment. Enfin, je vais enfin la revoir, enfin la tenir contre moi, j'ai hâte, elle doit aller bien, je t'en pris mon amour, patiente juste un peu encore, j'arrive, je viens te chercher.

Quand on est sur place, tout le monde se sépare, je vais avec lance dans notre direction, quatre hommes de la ligue nous soutiennent et deux agents, je ne suis pas rassuré de les savoir avec nous, je ne veux pas que d'autre savent qui je suis. Une fois entrés, Lance demande à ces gars de passer dans un autre couloir, je le remercie d'un regard et on file dans l'autre direction.

En chemin je tire sur trois hommes sans aucun ménagement, Lance évite, on ne veut pas se faire remarqué et risquer de perdre Félicity aussi près du but. Il faut être discret. Je ne sais pas combien de temps on passe à arpenter les couloirs, à se battre contre les hommes de Darhk, je suis furieux et je ne sais même pas attention à ce que je fais, à plusieurs reprise Lance m'a soutenu, je lui en suis reconnaissant, mais je n'y suis pour rien, j'ai tellement envie de la prendre dans mes bras ! J'ai tué encore et encore, plusieurs de ces hommes y sont passés et je n'ai absolument aucun regrets, chacun d'eux est responsable de ce qui est arrivé, c'est de leur faute si Félicity est ici, c'est de leur faute si on a souffert tout les deux.

On arrive dans un couloir assez sombre, merde j'espère qu'elle est là... On rentre dans toutes les pièces mais sans résultats, elles sont toutes vides mais se ressemblent toutes, sans fenêtres, sombre, un lit au fond, au moins le lit semble à peu près confortable. On continue dans plusieurs pièces, je commence vraiment à désespérer... Je n'ai jamais été aussi près du but, je vais bientôt pouvoir la tenir dans mes bras, elle m'a tant manqué. Elle me manque encore tellement.

Durant ces longs mois sans elle, je me suis demandé ce qu'elle avait pu endurer... Ce que Darhk avait pu lui faire, est-ce qu'il l'a frappé ? Est-ce qu'il l'a torturé ? Est-ce qu'il l'a violé ? Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'elle a pu endurer... Elle a du accoucher seule de mon fils, j'aurais du être là ! J'aurais du lui tenir la main, l'aider à se détendre, l'aider à pousser... J'aurais du être à ses côtés. J'ai les larmes aux yeux en repensant à ça, un type s'avance et je lui donne un coup dans les côtes avant de lui briser la nuque, Lance ne dit rien, il sait que je suis à bout, que je n'en peux plus, que sans elle, je suis vide de tout.

Il n'y a rien dans ces cellules car oui c'est ce qu'elles sont, on monte à l'étage après avoir vérifié que les autres n'avaient pas de nouvelles de Félicity. Une fois à l'étage on est surpris, on est dans ce qui ressemble à un appartement, ce n'est pas très grand mais ça semble confortable, si Félicity est restée ici tout ce temps, ça me rassure, au moins elle n'était pas confinée. Nous entrons et on fait le tour rapidement, il n'y a aucune trace des hommes de Darhk, on entend du bruit venant d'une pièce se trouvant de l'autre côté d'une porte fermée, on s'approche, Lance l'ouvre et je brandis mon arc, une vison d'horreur s'offre à moi, je vois Darhk qui a la main posée sur le cœur de mon amour, elle a le teint qui vire au bleu, semble avoir du mal à respirer. Je lance une flèche, puis une seconde et une troisième, il lâche prise et se retourne vers moi. Félicity tombe sur le sol mais lève le regard vers moi, mon amour, je suis désolée, je veux te prendre contre moi, te dire que je t'aime plus que tout, mais je dois vraiment en finir avec lui, patiente encore quelques minutes, je serais bientôt là, je t'aime.

Darhk s'avance vers moi, il a l'air encore plus furieux que moi, même si ça me semble impossible. Il commence a vouloir me donner des coups, je les esquive du mieux que je peux, il ne peut pas me toucher, s'il me touche, il va me tuer, je le sais, je ne peux pas faire ça à mon amour, je viens de la retrouver. Je me bat pendant de longues minutes, je ne sais pas combien de temps exactement, Lance m'aide à des moments, je vois Félicity qui s'est relevée et qui est adossée au mur à côté de la porte, je pense qu'elle est totalement épuisée, je voudrais tant la prendre dans mes bras, plus tard, je dois mon concentrer sur Darhk. Je le vois me donner un coup, je m'esquive mais je passe au travers d'une vitre, j'ai le temps d'attraper Darhk par l'épaule et par l'entraîner avec moi. J'arrive à m'accrocher au rebord alors que je vois mon ennemi tomber en bas de l'immeuble et s'écraser sur le sol bétonné. Je suis blessé, à l'épaule, la douleur est dur à supporter et je ne sais pas si je vais tenir, je commence à lâcher. Au moins je l'ai retrouvé, je n'ai aucun regrets, j'ai tenu ma promesse envers mon fils. Il va connaître sa mère, elle va l'élever et elle fera un travail génial, j'en suis sur... Je vais lâcher, je suis tellement épuisé par ces mois passés loin d'elle, je n'en peux plus...

 _\- Oliver !_

Sa voix, c'est sa voix, je dois la rejoindre, la retrouver, je puise dans mes dernières forces afin de parvenir à remonter dans l'appartement, je suis enfin sur le sol, je la vois, appuyée contre un fauteuil, Lance qui la soutient, il est blessé lui aussi, ça n'a pas l'air trop sérieux, je fais de mon mieux afin d'avancer vers elle, je dois la serrer contre moi. Je mets de longues secondes avant de l'atteindre, elle est là, à deux pas de moi, je tends les bras, les passe autour d'elle et la serre contre moi. Nous sommes à bout de forces, tout les deux, nous tombons tout les deux à genoux sur le sol, je pleure, elle aussi, elle a ses bras autour de moi et me serre bien que je ne sente pas de force dans ses bras.

Je m'écarte un peu, elle est tellement belle, elle ne semble pas avoir été maltraité, ça me rassure, je pose mes mains sur ses joues et essuie ses larmes tendrement. Je l'embrasse délicatement, j'espère qu'elle ne va pas me repousser, qu'elle m'aime toujours, qu'il ne l'a pas brisé comme j'ai eu si peur durant ces mois. Elle ne me repousse pas, elle m'embrasse tendrement elle aussi, je souris contre ses lèvres avant de lui murmurer ce que j'ai envie de lui dire depuis si longtemps.

 _\- Je t'aime, je t'aime tellement, tu m'as manqué._

Elle pleure, je ne veux pas qu'elle pleure, je n'aime pas ça. Elle lève un de ses bras et essuie mes larmes à son tour.

 _\- Je t'aime aussi... J'ai toujours su que tu me trouverais... Je..._

Elle n'a pas le temps d'en dire davantage qu'elle s'écroule dans mes bras, non c'est impossible, elle ne peut pas me faire ça, pas maintenant que je viens de la retrouver, Félicity mon amour réveille-toi !

 _\- Félicity !_

Je la secoue doucement mais elle ne réagit pas, Lance sort son portable et appelle une ambulance, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a, je n'ose même pas la bouger, Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous attendons l'ambulance, je sais juste que je n'ai pas lâché mon amour une seule seconde, écoutant sa respiration, sentant son pouls sous ma main, écoutant son cœur battre, espérant de tout cœur ne pas la perdre encore une fois.

 **Voilà ! Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**

 **Lâchez vos reviews, la fin dans 4 chapitres ^^**

 **A demain ! ( si vous êtes sage XD )**


	8. Chapter 8

**Voilà votre suite, merci pour vos reviews, je suis super contente ^^**

 **Charline : merci beaucoup, ton commentaire me fait plaisir du coup, ça me rassure, on voulait vraiment faire quelque chose de plus sombre que d'habitude ^^**

 **Bonne lecture à tous !**

 _ **Oliver**_

Nous arrivons rapidement à l'hôpital, je n'ai pas quitté Félicity des yeux durant tout le trajet, mais là je me trouve hors de la pièce où elle est soignée, ils n'ont pas voulu que je reste avec elle, je me sens totalement impuissant. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe, mais dans l'ambulance elle n'a pas repris connaissance... J'espère qu'elle va bien, faites qu'elle aille bien, je viens de la retrouver, je ne supporterais pas de la perdre encore une fois. Le reste de l'équipe m'ont rejoins ils sont tous nerveux et anxieux, Laurel est adossée contre le mur, près de sa sœur, elles ne disent pas un mot. John est assis et regarde vers le sol. Théa fait les cent pas, ça ne lui ressemble pas, en principe c'est moi qui fait ces gestes là mais je suis dans l'incapacité de bouger, je suis assis sur le fauteuil la tête entre les mains et je prie pour que Félicity s'en sorte, je pensais avoir connu le pire dans ma vie... Mais ne pas savoir si la personne qu'on aime plus que tout va vivre... C'est pire que tout. Le docteur sort enfin et vient vers nous, je me lève, il peut lire l'inquiétude sur mon visage.

 _\- Monsieur Queen... Je peux vous parler seul s'il vous plaît ?_

Je regarde mes amis, Dig pose une main rassurante sur mon épaule, Laurel esquisse un petit sourire et Théa elle, elle reste carrément plantée à côté de moi. Je ne sais pas ce que le médecin a à dire mais je préfère que Théa reste, si jamais il m'annonce qu'elle est... Non je ne peux pas penser à cela, bref j'ai besoin du soutien de ma petite sœur. Le médecin la regarde, elle s'approche de moi et prend ma main dans la sienne.

 _\- Je préfère que ma sœur reste avec moi !_

Il hoche la tête et nous fait signe de le suivre. On fait ce qu'il nous demande.

 _\- Comme vous voudrez... Je vais être direct, votre petite amie a une infection à l'utérus suite à son accouchement... Si elle était arrivée quelques jours plus tard elle y serait restée, c'est assez sérieux... Il y a une chose que me dérange dans tout ça, elle est incapable de me dire où elle a accouché et surtout qui l'a épaulé est-ce que vous pourriez m'en dire plus ?_

Je regarde le médecin, que veut-il que je lui dise ? Je n'en sais rien moi même.

 _\- Je ne sais pas... Je ne peux pas vous aider... Félicity à été kidnappé il y a huit mois et depuis je suis à sa recherche..._

 _\- Oh ! Je suis désolé monsieur Queen, je n'en savais rien... Je vous assure elle va bien, il lui faut juste beaucoup de repos et une bonne dose d'antibiotiques. Je vais la garder ici quelques jours. Je vais vous laisser, vous pouvez la rejoindre, je pense que vous devez avoir hâte de la serrer dans vos bras._

Le médecin tourne les talons, si il savait à quel point j'ai hâte de la serrer contre moi. Théa me lâche la main, elle a un sourire sur le visage et des larmes qui roulent sur ses joues. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle pleure, tout va bien. Félicity, va bien, notre fils est chez notre amie, alors pourquoi elle pleure ? Je me tourne vers elle, cherchant des réponses.

 _\- Ollie... Est-ce que tu vas redevenir toi ?_

Sa question ne me surprends qu'à moitié, je sais qu'elle a détesté cette période où elle m'a vu devenir aussi sombre, aussi perdu, où elle m'a vu sombrer de plus en plus à chaque secondes.

 _\- Théa... Tout ce que je voulais c'était qu'elle revienne et je t'assure que maintenant qu'elle est là, tu n'auras plus de soucis à te faire..._

Elle me sourit et me serre dans ses bras, elle doit voir que j'ai envie de partir car elle me relâche rapidement, je veux tellement voir Félicity. Elle s'éloigne un petit peu mais je dois lui demander quelque chose.

 _\- Oh Théa, est-ce que tu peux amener Connor ? Félicity doit vouloir le voir. Et moi aussi._

 _\- Oui, je vais chercher ton fils..._

Je regarde ma sœur s'éloigner, puis je me décide enfin à ouvrir la porte de la chambre où Félicity est installée.

 _ **Félicity**_

Le médecin vient de me laisser, Oliver va bientôt arriver, je ne sais pas quoi lui dire, je me suis évanouie parce que j'ai eu un infection à cause de l'accouchement. Le médecin m'a posé tout un tas de question à propos du bébé, de la personne qui m'avait aidé à accoucher mais je n'ai pas su lui répondre, je lui ai simplement dit que j'avais été kidnappé et que je ne savais rien de tout ça. Il voulait à tout prix savoir où était mon bébé, j'ai fondu en larme. Jonas... Mon petit garçon, ce malade l'a tué... Il me l'a pris et l'a tué... Comment peut on faire du mal à un bébé ? Comment !

Le médecin s'est approché de moi et a posé sa main sur mon épaule, je pense qu'il a compris. Il m'a demandé si je voulais en parler à un professionnel, j'ai simplement bouger la tête de droite à gauche, je ne sais plus ce que je veux, je suis perdue, j'aimerai tellement que Jonas soit ici avec moi, qu'il découvre son papa... Oh mon dieu ! Oliver ! Comment je vais pourvoir lui parler de tout ça ? Le médecin sort de la chambre, il me dit qu'il va chercher Oliver. J'ai hâte de le voir, mais j'ai tellement peur...

Je suis dévastée, mon visage est baigné de larmes silencieuses, j'aimerai hurler, crier, montrer au monde entier ma souffrance mais ça ne servirait à rien, ça ne le fera pas revenir. Je pose ma tête contre l'oreiller, je suis fatiguée. J'entends la porte s'ouvrir et Oliver accourt vers moi, il me prend dans ses bras, je sanglotte toute contre lui, il ne doit pas comprendre pourquoi je suis dans cet état, je devrais être heureuse de le retrouver, je devrais avoir le sourire... Je suis heureuse d'être avec lui, il m'a tant manqué... Mais pour le moment je suis trop peiné pour lui montrer.

 _\- Chut Félicity ! Je suis là, ça va aller._

Je m'apaise doucement, Oliver me caresse le dos de bas en haut, je vois que lui aussi pleure. ce sont probablement des larmes de joie. Il a tenu sa promesse qu'il m'a fait il y a un moment de ça, il m'a dit que si n'importe quoi m'arrivait il ferait tout pour me sauver et il la fait, il n'a rien lâché. Là où d'autres auraient abandonnés, lui a continué, il n'a jamais céssé de croire que j'étais en vie. Je l'en remercie, il a tenu bon, pour moi...

 _\- Merci Oliver... Merci de ne pas avoir flanché..._

Il me serre encore un peu plus contre lui tout en déposant un baiser dans mon cou, je me sens tellement bien avec lui, dans ses bras, je me sens en sécurité.

 _\- Jamais je n'aurai abandonné jamais... J'aurais été jusqu'au bout pour te retrouver._

Je sanglotte encore, je dois vraiment lui dire pour notre bébé, il doit savoir...

 _\- Oliver... Darhk..._

Je ne sais pas comment lui dire, comment lui avouer que notre bébé n'est plus la. J'éclate de nouveau en sanglot. C'est tellement dur de lui dire...

 _\- Il... a tué Jonas, notre bébé... Il est mort... Darhk l'a tué..._

Il me relâche doucement, je n'ose même pas croiser son regard, je n'ai pas été capable de le protéger, de protéger notre fils, je suis si faible, lui n'a pas abandonné et moi à la première difficulté j'ai laissé mon fils comme Darhk me l'a demandé. Je suis vraiment une mauvaise mère, qui aurait pu faire ça à son enfant ? Qui hein ?!

 _\- Oliver tout est ma faute... Je n'aurai pas du lui donner... Il m'a dit qu'il te le donnerait et ensuite il est revenu et il avait ce sourire diabolique... Et là il m'a annoncé qu'il l'avait tué... Je suis désolée, désolée..._

Il pose ses mains sur mes joues et les essuies doucement, je n'ose toujours pas lever les yeux vers lui, je ne le peux pas, je ne veux pas qu'il me déteste...

 _\- Félicity... Regarde-moi, tu n'as rien à te repprocher, rien du tout... Notre fils va bien !_

Je le regarde, je ne comprends pas ce qu'il me dit, je cherche le mensonge mais je n'en vois pas. Oliver est sérieux.

 _\- Il va bien, Lyla s'occupe de lui, Théa est partie le chercher. Il va très bien._

Mon fils est en vie ? Alors Darhk m'a menti ! Il lui a vraiment donné notre fils ! Mon cervau fonctionne à mille à l'heure tout un tas de questions me parvienent, il a d'abord brisé Oliver mais pourquoi lui remettre notre fils ? Il m'a dit avoir eut ce qu'il voulait, je ne comprends pas, je ne comprends plus rien, peut-être qu'il a juste abandonné notre bébé en pensant qu'Oliver ne le trouverait pas... Ce doit être ça... Je regarde Oliver, une question me brûle les lèvres.

 _\- Alors... Est-ce qu'on le garde ?_

Il ne semble pas comprendre ce que je lui dis...

 _\- On avait prévu que..._

Il me fait taire en m'embrassant tendrement, on se sépare assez rapidement, il pose ses mains sur mes joues et les caresses doucement afin d'essuyer mes larmes.

 _\- Félicity... C'est notre enfant et il est hors de question qu'on l'abandonne. Je l'aime tellement... Je sais que toi aussi... C'est notre fils..._

Ce qu'il me dit me rassure tellement, j'avais si peur qu'il me dise qu'on ne puisse pas garder notre bébé... Je lui souris et le serre contre moi, je suis heureuse, plus que ça même. Oliver me serre contre lui et finit par s'allonger à mes côtés, je pose ma tête sur son torse, il dépose un bisou sur le sommet de ma tête et me serre tout contre lui. Son contact m'a tellement manqué. On reste ainsi un assez long moment en silence, mes yeux sont fermés, je savoure ce moment si parfait.

 _\- Félicity, j'ai cru comprendre que tu lui avais donné un prénom qui au passage me plait beaucoup._

Je souris, en même temps, je n'ai pas été loin pout ce prénom.

 _\- Pas étonnant, c'est le tiens..._

 _\- Oui ! Mais j'ai du en choisir un pour lui... Je l'ai récupèré à la maternité, à la pouponière et j'ai du le déclarer... Je l'ai appelé Connor Isaac Queen... J'espère que ça te plait, parce qu'on ne peut pas changer... Enfin pas de suite... Et ce sera long... Je n'avais pas d'autre choix que de lui trouver un prénom. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas..._

Je me redresse un peu, Connor ? Mon fils s'appelle Connor alors, Connor Isaac Queen, je réfléchis un moment, j'aime bien. Isaac était le nom de mon grand père, je suis heureuse qu'il y ai pensé. Et puis Connor est un très beau prénom. Je pense que je vais vite m'y habituer.

 _\- C'est bien Oliver, ça me plait beaucoup. Mais juste une chose, pour le suivant, c'est moi qui choisirai le prénom._

Oh mince qu'est-ce que je viens de dire ? Je ne veux pas lui faire peur, notre fils n'était pas prévu et je ne veux pas qu'on pense à autre chose que lui pour le moment... Oliver rigole doucement, puis m'embrasse, je me redresse un peu afin de répondre à son baiser... Je suis heureuse, il m'a retrouvé, notre bébé va bien et Darhk est mort. Que pourrais-je espérer de plus ?

 **Et voilà !**

 **Mais attention, ce n'est pas fini !**

 **Il reste pas mal de choses à régler lool**

 **Lâchez vos reviews surtout vous pouvez pas savoir à quel point ça nous fait plaisir !**

 **A demain !**


	9. Chapter 9

**Voilà la suite ! Je suis contente à chaque fois que je lis vos reviews, j'ai du mal à croire que cette fic plaise autant ^^**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 _ **Oliver**_

Félicity s'est endormie depuis une petite demi heure, elle a l'air épuisée, ma main est dans la sienne, et je la regarde, je me refuse à la quitter ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, je me suis levée du lit afin qu'elle soit plus à l'aise pour dormir mais c'est tout. Le médecin m'a dit que je pourrais rester une fois les visites terminées, de toute façon, je ne comptais pas partir. Je ne cesse pas de la regarder, je regarde sa main dans la mienne, ses cheveux qui reposent sur l'oreiller, ses yeux qui sont fermés, sa poitrine qui se soulève doucement dans son sommeil. Elle est tellement belle, elle m'a tellement manqué.

Quand elle m'a demandé si on gardait notre fils, mon cœur a raté un battement, je sais pourquoi elle m'a dit ça, on avait prévu l'avortement, elle a du penser que je ne voudrais pas de notre bébé vu qu'on en voulait pas il y a huit mois... Mais tout a changé, c'est notre fils et il est hors de question qu'on vive sans lui. Quand je lui ai dis ça, j'ai vu qu'elle était soulagée, je pense qu'elle aime notre bébé autant que moi je l'aime.

Théa m'a envoyé un message en me disant que Connor prenait son biberon quand elle est arrivée, elle attendait qu'il ai fini et elle nous le ramenait. Je suis heureux, Félicity a cru que Darhk avait tué notre enfant, notre petit garçon, elle a du aller tellement mal durant ces instants et quand je lui ai dit que notre bébé était en vie, elle a cru qu'on allait l'abandonner. C'est vrai qu'avant son enlèvement on avait prévu de ne pas le garder, mais c'est notre petit garçon et sa place est avec nous. Je l'aime et je sais que Félicity l'aime aussi.

Je sens sa main serrer doucement la mienne, je la regarde et elle commence à s'agiter, elle tourne la tête dans tout les sens et commence à bouger dans le lit, je me lève du fauteuil et caresse doucement son front.

 _\- Mon amour, je suis là, tout va bien, tu es en sécurité._

Elle s'agite encore un peu, je m'approche un peu plus d'elle et pose un baiser sur son front.

 _\- Il est mort, Darhk ne te fera plus jamais rien. Je suis là, avec toi._

Elle se redresse brusquement avant de passer ses bras autour de mon cou et de me serrer très fort. Je sens ses larmes couler dans mon cou, je tente de la rassurer mais ses larmes redoublent d'intensité. Je ne l'éloigne pas de moi mais je dois la rassurer.

 _\- Je suis là mon amour._

 _\- J'ai cru que c'était un rêve... Un de ceux que j'ai fait tant de fois..._

Je me recule doucement d'elle tout en gardant mes mains sur ses bras.

 _\- Ce n'en est pas un. Je suis là, tu es là. Notre fils ne devrait pas tarder._

Je baisse les yeux, je me sens quand même coupable, j'ai mis tant de temps à la retrouver.

 _\- Je suis désolée... Félicity... J'ai mis tellement de temps à te retrouver... Pardonne-moi... Je t'en pris..._

Je laisse mes larmes couler, cette fois, c'est moi qui craque, je ne supporte pas d'avoir mis autant de temps à la ramener. Je m'en veux tellement. Je baisse le regard alors que je sens ses mains sur mes joues, elle essuie mes larmes et me sourit.

 _\- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, je ne t'en veux pas... Je sais que tu as fait tout ton possible et que..._

Je vois qu'elle hésite avant de continuer, elle me raconte les vidéos qu'elle a vu, sur moi, dans notre salon, me laissant sombrer sans tenter de refaire surface. Darhk était vraiment un salaud. Elle me dit qu'elle sait ce que j'ai enduré mais qu'elle ne comprends pas que j'ai été si perdu.

 _\- Tu es toute ma vie, tu comprends ça ? Quand je t'ai perdu, je n'avais plus rien. Je ferais toujours tout pour toi, tu m'entends ?_

Elle hoche la tête, de nouvelles larmes coulent sur ses joues, je la prends dans mes bras et la serre doucement contre moi, je ne peux plus la lâcher, elle m'a tant manqué. Je la sens se rapprocher de moi et me serrer encore plus, je sais que ce ne sera pas facile le retour à la maison, qu'elle fera des cauchemars pendant un temps, mais je serais là pour elle, à chaque secondes.

J'entends quelqu'un frapper, je me redresse, l'embrasse tendrement avant d'aller voir de qui il s'agit. Je ne suis pas surpris de voir ma sœur qui tient le cosy de Connor, elle me le donne et je rentre dans la chambre en lui demandant de repasser demain, elle comprend et nous dit qu'elle sera là. Je referme la porte en souriant, je vois Félicity qui tente de se lever mais elle est encore trop faible et a du mal à se tenir sur ses jambes, je m'approche et pose le cosy au sol avant de la porter et de l'aider à se rallonger.

 _\- Hey, doucement s'il te plaît, tu dois y aller tranquillement._

 _\- Je veux le tenir..._

Je souris, elle regarde vers le cosy, Connor est bien éveillé et il regarde fixement devant lui.

 _\- Je le sais mon amour, je vais le sortir du cosy, juste une minute._

Elle est raisonnable et fait ce que je lui demande, je l'aide à s'installer correctement, je lui remets sa couverture et me tourne vers notre fils. Je me baisse et le détache avant de le sortir doucement, il est bien emmitouflé dans sa couverture, il va falloir lui acheter plus de choses, niveau matériel on est au point, mais pas trop niveau vêtement et l'hiver risque d'être très froid. Je le prends et me tourne vers Félicity qui tend les bras. Elle a les larmes aux yeux, je lui mets Connor dans les bras et elle le serre aussitôt contre elle. Elle lui pose pleins de baisers tout en continuant de le serre contre elle, je voudrais me rapprocher mais je ne veux pas gâcher leurs retrouvailles. Je me relève mais Félicity me retient d'une main.

 _\- Où tu vas ?_

 _\- Je voulais te laisser un peu avec lui..._

Elle secoue doucement la tête tout en serrant toujours sa main autour de mon bras.

 _\- Viens..._

Elle sourit et se décale un peu sur le lit, de quoi me faire de la place, je les rejoins sans hésiter, on se retrouve à trois sur ce tout petit lit mais je ne voudrais être nul part ailleurs. Félicity tient toujours Connor contre elle, elle lui retire la couverture et sourit en voyant qu'il porte un petit pyjama vert.

 _ **Félicity**_

Je me réveille en sursaut, je regarde autour de moi et découvre avec horreur que je suis toujours dans cette chambre, dans la chambre que Darhk m'a donné, j'essaye de sortir mais je ne parviens pas à ouvrir la porte, je tape, je cri, je hurle, je veux sortir, je veux retrouver Oliver, je veux qu'il me prenne dans ses bras, qu'il me dise qu'il est là... Que notre fils soit bien là lui aussi.

J'entends une voix, sa voix, elle m'appelle, la pièce tourne tout à coup, je tombe sur le sol et quand je me réveille, il est là, près de moi, je passe mes bras autour de son cou et le serre aussi fort que je peux, je pleure, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Oliver me rassure en me disant qu'il est là et que tout va bien. Il s'excuse ensuite, je ne comprends pas pourquoi... Il s'excuse de ne pas m'avoir trouvé plus rapidement, mais je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, certes j'aurais aimé rentrer plus tôt, mais je l'ai vu... j'ai vu sa chute, j'ai vu son désarroi, j'ai vu sa peine, sa douleur... Je sais qu'il a souffert autant que moi, voir même pire... Parce que même si j'étais aux prises de Darhk, même s'il a essayé de me briser psychologiquement, Oliver a passé ce temps à me chercher, il a du penser que j'étais morte à des moments, ça n'a pas été facile pour lui non plus.

Je lui parle des vidéos, je veux quand même comprendre pourquoi il s'est laissé autant aller, j'aurais tant voulut qu'il aille bien, qu'il continue de me chercher sans qu'il ne se laisse aller comme ça. Il semble surpris de ce que je lui dis, il me dit que je suis toute sa vie et qu'il ferait toujours tout pour moi. Je souris et le serre de nouveau contre moi. Je l'aime tellement, j'espère que mon retour ne sera pas trop difficile à vivre pour lui, je sais que ce ne sera pas facile mais je ne veux pas le perdre alors que je viens de le retrouver, je ne le supporterais pas.

On entends frapper, Oliver m'embrasse tendrement avant d'aller ouvrir. Je vois Théa, qui tiens un cosy, c'est mon fils ! Jo... Non Connor, je dois m'y faire, il s'appelle Connor, j'adore ce prénom, vraiment, mais j'ai quand même passé tout ce temps à l'appeler Jonas dans ma tête... Oliver prend le cosy et demande à sa sœur de repasser demain. Elle accepte et Oliver referme derrière elle.

Je me lève, je veux prendre mon bébé, je descends du lit mais je n'ai plus de force et mes jambes lâche, Oliver arrive vers moi rapidement, il pose le cosy sur le sol, je regarde notre fils, Oliver me prends dans ses bras et m'aide à me rallonger.

 _\- Hey, doucement s'il te plaît, tu dois y aller tranquillement._

 _\- Je veux le tenir..._

Je regarde vers le cosy, Oliver sourit alors que je ne détache pas mes yeux de Connor.

 _\- Je le sais mon amour, je vais le sortir du cosy, juste une minute._

Il m'aide à m'installer, remets la couverture sur moi... Je le laisse faire, je dois être raisonnable, je ne dois pas être faible, je dois vite aller mieux afin qu'on reprenne notre vie tout les deux. Une fois que je suis bien installée, Oliver se tourne vers Connor et le prends dans ses bras, je tends les miens et il me le pose doucement, je le serre contre moi et l'embrasse sur les joues et sur le front. J'ai eu tellement peur de l'avoir perdu, mais il est là.

Oliver s'éloigne, pourquoi fait il ça ? Il va nous laisser ? Pourquoi ! Le médecin a dit qu'il pourrait rester ! Je ne veux pas qu'il parte, je veux qu'il reste avec nous. Je le retiens fermement par le bras.

 _\- Où tu vas ?_

 _\- Je voulais te laisser un peu avec lui..._

Quoi ? Non, non non ! Il doit rester avec moi, j'ai besoin de lui près de nous, je me décale un peu sur le lit et lui fait une petite place.

 _\- Viens..._

Je lui souris, il me rends mon sourire et vient nous rejoindre sur le lit, on est très à l'étroit, mais je m'en fiche, je ne veux pas que ce soit différent, je veux être près de lui, le plus près possible. Toujours. Notre fils est toujours dans mes bras, on le regarde fixement. Je lui enlève sa couverture, je ne veux pas qu'il ai trop chaud, il va falloir lui acheter des vêtements même si Oliver semble lui en avoir déjà acheté, je suis contente quand même. Je souris en voyant le petit pyjama vert qu'il porte.

 _\- Tu sais mon amour, il y a une chose qui m'a permis de tenir depuis trois mois environs..._

Je le regarde, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il veut me dire.

 _\- Au début, je pensais juste à te retrouver, je ne pensais pas à lui... Mais j'ai fini par comprendre après avoir discuté avec John que je vous voulais tout les deux près de moi, je voulais que vous reveniez tout les deux... Alors j'ai acheté des petites choses au début... Et puis j'ai préparé sa chambre... Il va falloir lui acheter plus de vêtements, mais sinon tout est prêt, j'espère que sa chambre te plaira._

Je souris, imaginant Oliver travailler dans la chambre de notre fils, j'ai hâte de la voir, je suis sure que ce sera parfait, vraiment parfait.

 _ **Oliver**_

Ça fait déjà deux jours que Félicity est à l'hôpital, je ne l'ai pas quitté une seconde et Connor est resté avec nous également, on ne veut pas être séparés, nous avons vécus séparément pendant huit mois, c'est largement suffisant. On a passé des heures hier à faire le tour des boutiques de vêtements sur le net, afin de commander ce qu'il faut pour Connor.

Félicity tient de nouveau debout, je la regarde en train de changer notre fils sur le tapis de change, elle a été transféré dans une chambre à la maternité, les médecins ont bien compris notre situation et ont acceptés qu'on reste ensemble. Connor commence déjà à sourire, c'est génial, il a à peine une semaine et il nous fait des sourires. Je m'approche alors qu'elle reprends notre fils et la serre contre moi avant de l'embrasser tendrement, elle réponds à mon baiser sans hésiter alors que la porte s'ouvre sur John.

 _\- Prêt vous deux ?_

Félicity fronce les sourcils, c'est une surprise, je ne lui ai rien dit encore. Elle devait rester quatre jours ici mais j'ai négocié avec le médecin une sortie prématurée, je lui ai assuré que je prendrais soin d'elle et qu'elle n'aurait pas d'effort à faire.

 _\- Oui nous le sommes John._

John entre poussant un fauteuil roulant, Félicity le regarde d'un mauvais œil, je sais que ce n'est pas marrant mais c'était la seule et unique condition que le médecin m'a donné. Elle est encore faible et a encore des douleurs dans le ventre.

 _\- Ah non ! Il est hors de question que je m'installe la dessus ! Je ne suis pas invalide !_

Je souris, elle est vraiment bornée quand elle veut, mais je l'aime exactement comme ça.

 _\- Mon amour, le docteur veut bien que tu sortes mais c'était la condition, puis honnêtement tu n'es pas encore en très grande forme... S'il te plaît... Pour moi..._

Elle s'assoit à contre cœur, je lui mets Connor dans les bras et je les recouvre tout les deux d'une couverture. Nous sortons de la chambre, John porte les affaires de Félicity tandis que je les pousse tout les deux vers la sortie.

La trajet jusqu'au loft se fait rapidement, John nous sert de chauffeur, j'ai installé Connor à l'avant et je me suis placé derrière avec Félicity. Je vois John qui de temps en temps donne des coup d'œil à notre fils puis dans le rétroviseur et il sourit. Je pense qu'il est heureux pour nous, heureux de voir que j'ai enfin retrouvé ma vie d'avant.

Nous montons chez nous, John ouvre la porte du loft et s'efface pour nous laisser entrer. Tout nos amis sont la réunis dans la salon près du sapin de noël. J'ai demandé à Théa et Laurel de s'occuper de tout durant son absence, je voulais que tout soit parfait pour elle.

Je vois que Félicity est heureuse de les retrouver, elle laisse échapper quelques larmes. Puis embrasse chaque personne qui s'approche d'elle. Théa vient vers moi et me prend dans ses bras.

 _\- Ça fait du bien de te retrouver, de voir à nouveau que tu es toi-même. Ne me fais plus jamais revivre ça d'accord ?_

Je sais ce qu'elle veut dire, je n'étais tellement plus moi même durant ces mois que j'ai coupé tout les ponts avec tout le monde, je ne voulais voir personne et je pense que je n'aurais pas été agréable si j'étais resté avec eux, mais il faut que ça change, ça va changer tant que Félicity est avec moi.

 _\- Je te le promets Théa._

Nous passons l'après-midi de noël avec nos amis, nous mangeons de la dinde, nous discutons on s'échange des cadeaux... Bon, il y a surtout beaucoup de choses pour Connor, des vêtements, des jouets, Félicity n'a pas encore vu la chambre, elle n'a pas lâché notre fils de la journée.

Après seize heure le loft se vide petit à petit, la dernière à partir est ma sœur. Elle n'a pas cessé d'être près de nous, de s'occuper de Connor, de discuter avec Félicity. J'espère quand même qu'elle finira par comprendre que c'est elle qui me rend heureux, qui fait de moi celui que je suis.

Je suis de nouveau heureux, cette année noël a été le plus beau de tout ceux que j'ai déjà connu, j'ai retrouvé ma femme et elle m'a donné un fils magnifique. Je ne regrette absolument pas de m'être battu, d'avoir cru en la magie de noël, tout cela relève probablement de ma ténacité mais aussi du miracle. Mais en tout cas, je sais que les jours qui vont suivre ne pourront être qu'heureux.

 **Voilà ! Encore deux chapitre !**

 **Lâchez vos reviews et à demain !**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonne lecture pour l'avant dernier chapitre ^^**

 **Par contre je suis un peu déçue, on a pas eu beaucoup de reviews pour ce chapitre...**

 **Allez rendez-vous plus bas !**

 _ **Oliver**_

Déjà une semaine que Félicity est rentrée et je ne l'ai pas quitté des yeux. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle soit là, en vie après l'avoir cherché durant huit mois.

Nous sommes réunis chez Dig et Lyla pour fêter la nouvelle année, toute l'équipe est là comme le jour de noël, c'est agréable de se retrouver ensemble une fois de plus surtout après les événements de ces derniers mois. Je regarde Félicity qui est assise sur le canapé, elle est occupée à donner le biberon à Connor, Théa est avec elle, elle adore notre fils, elle s'est très rapidement adaptée à son nouveau rôle de tante.

Je discute avec John de ma nouvelle vie, des nuits que je passe avec Connor, des nuits difficiles que je passe avec Felicity, il n'y a pas une nuit où elle n'est pas réveillée par un cauchemar. C'est toujours le même qui la hante ces derniers temps, Darhk qui prend Connor et qui le tue devant ses yeux. C'est horrible ce qu'elle vit, je la soutiens du mieux que je peux mais je pense qu'elle aurait besoin d'en parler avec un spécialiste sauf qu'elle n'est pas prête, elle ne veut pas. Elle me dit que moi seul je lui suffit mais pour être honnête je ne pense pas. Je suis à l'écoute, je la rassure, nous parlons énormément de ce qu'elle a vécu mais malgré tout elle est différente, son comportement est diffèrent. Je sais qu'il va lui falloir du temps et je serai patient mais un peu d'aide ne lui ferait pas de mal.

Cependant je ne la juge pas, parce que lorsque j'étais au plus mal, je n'ai jamais accepté l'aide qu'on me proposait, je préférais être seul et encore maintenant ce n'est pas toujours facile de me confier quand ça ne va pas, la preuve, durant ces huit mois d'horreurs, je ne me suis pas confié, sauf à Lance, ce qui me surprends beaucoup et ça a aussi beaucoup surpris mon amour.

Je me tourne vers la canapé, Félicity n'y est plus, je balais la pièce du regard, elle n'est nulle part. Connor est dans les bras de Théa. Mon cœur palpite, je n'aime pas ne pas la voir, j'ai toujours peur qu'elle disparaisse de nouveau, je ne le supporterais pas.

 _\- Théa, tu sais où est Felicity ?_

Ma petite sœur ne détache pas ses yeux de Connor.

 _\- Je l'ai vu partir vers la cuisine..._

J'embrasse mon petit bonhomme puis je pars à sa recherche, elle n'est pas dans la cuisine, je me demande où elle peut être, je passe devant la salle de bain, la porte est entre ouverte et je peux voir la robe rouge de Felicity se refléter dans le miroir. Je pousse la porte et je la trouve en pleurs. Je rentre et je viens la prendre dans mes bras.

 _\- Hey mon amour, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

 _\- Rien, juste un coup de blues._

Je sais qu'elle ne me dit pas tout et je veux qu'elle se confie à moi, je n'aime pas la voir dans cet état.

 _\- Félicity ! Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas !_

 _\- Ça va je t'assure... C'est juste que j'aimerai qu'on parte s'il te plaît._

Alors là je ne comprends pas, elle était heureuse de venir... Elle a même passé plus d'une heure à se préparer pour être parfaite ce soir, même si pour moi, elle est parfaite à chaque secondes. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle veut partir subitement ?

 _\- Est-ce que quelqu'un à dit quelque chose pour que tu veuilles partir ?_

 _\- Non... Je ne suis pas à l'aise... C'est tout..._

Je m'approche encore plus et la prend dans mes bras, elle ne semble pas bien du tout et je l'ai rarement vu comme cela. Elle me dit qu'elle n'est pas à l'aise pourtant ce sont nos amis nous nous connaissons tous depuis longtemps maintenant.

 _\- Félicity, on vient juste d'arriver... Restons encore une heure et ensuite je te promets que si ça ne va pas mieux nous partirons. Reste près de moi d'accord ?_

J'attends un moment avant qu'elle ne me réponde, je la serre contre moi et je la sens trembler dans mes bras, je me détache d'elle doucement et je vois qu'elle est au bord des larmes, elle s'écroule dans mes bras, pleurant à chaudes larmes. Elle est tellement fragile. Je la serre contre moi encore plus tout en tentant de la calmer.

 _\- Je suis là, tout va bien..._

 _\- Je suis tellement désolée... Je devrais être heureuse..._

Je la repousse doucement, elle n'est pas heureuse ? Je pensais qu'elle l'était avec moi, je la relâche et me recule, je m'apprête à partir mais elle se redresse en me serrant contre elle.

 _\- Non... Excuse-moi, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire... Je suis heureuse avec toi, avec Connor... Mais depuis que je suis rentrée, j'ai l'impression que tout n'est qu'un rêve... Dès que j'entends un bruit, j'ai peur que tout recommence, dès que je ne te vois plus, j'ai l'impression que je ne vais plus te revoir... Dès que je n'entends plus notre fils, j'ai l'impression qu'il a disparu..._

Je la serre contre moi de nouveau tout en caressant son dos et ses cheveux, elle tremble dans mes bras, je pense qu'on doit rentrer. Je quitte la salle de bain après lui avoir donné un dernier baiser, je vais voir nos amis et les prévient qu'on va rentrer, que Félicity ne se sent pas bien et qu'elle doit se reposer. Ils sont surpris mais comprennent, je demande à Théa d'habiller Connor avant de rejoindre Félicity, elle est toujours assise sur le sol, des larmes coulant sur les joues.

 _ **Félicity**_

On est rentrés depuis quelques minutes, Oliver a été coucher Connor dans sa chambre, quand je l'ai vu la première fois, je l'ai adoré, vraiment. Elle est magnifique, notre bébé est bien ici. Je me suis assise sur le canapé, j'attends qu'il revienne, je dois vraiment lui parler cette fois... Je sais que je ne suis pas facile à vivre depuis mon retour, mais je ne veux pas parler à un inconnu qui me dira juste que je souffre de stress post traumatique et tout le bla bla professionnel, je sais ce que j'ai... J'ai peur qu'on vienne me prendre notre fils, peur de me retrouver dans cet appartement sordide... Peur qu'Oliver finisse par me quitter...

Je l'entends descendre les marches, Connor doit déjà dormir, je me lève, je dois lui parler, lui faire comprendre que c'est moi qui ai un soucis, pas lui. Il s'arrête à quelques pas de moi, j'ai peur... Je veux m'approcher mais il fait un pas en arrière... Non, Oliver, pas ça ! S'il te plaît... Je ferme les yeux et des larmes coulent de nouveau. Je suis stupide, tellement, pourquoi je n'arrive pas à lui parler ?

 _\- J'aimerais te poser une question, et que tu y répondes sincèrement s'il te plaît..._

Je suis surprise, mais curieuse de savoir ce qu'il va me demander. J'ouvre les yeux et tente de ravaler mes larmes.

 _\- Bien sur... Tout ce que tu veux._

 _\- Est-ce que... Tu voudrais que je te laisse un peu d'espace ? Que je te laisse un peu seule ? Qu'on se sépare un moment... ?_

Quoi ? Non ! Jamais ! Je ne veux pas être seule, ne passer qu'une seconde sans lui, je ne le veux pas ! Je m'approche pratiquement en courant de lui, je passe mes bras autour de son cou et le serre contre moi.

 _\- Ne me quitte pas... Je t'en prie... Je t'en supplie, j'ai besoin de toi... Je t'aime tellement._

Il m'éloigne de lui un peu mais je ne veux pas, je n'ose même pas le regarder de peur qu'il me dise que ce soit fini. Je baisse les yeux quand je sens ses mains se poser sur mes joues.

 _\- Felicity, je n'ai pas l'intention de te quitter... Je pensais juste que tu avais peut être besoin d'air... Tu es tellement sur les nerfs et différente depuis ton retour, je sais que ça été horrible, que tu as souffert et que tu as du mal à croire que tu es enfin rentrée, avec moi... Avec nous... Mais... J'ai l'impression que tu n'es heureuse que lorsque nous sommes ici tout les trois... J'ai besoin de comprendre mon amour... Est-ce que tu veux bien me parler ?_

Je hoche la tête, lui prends la main et le guide jusqu'à notre canapé, il s'installe puis je m'assoie sur la place à ses côtés, j'allonge mes jambes sur les siennes et pose ma tête contre le dossier. Je ne sais pas par où commencer, je sais qu'Oliver ne me jugera pas ce n'est pas son genre... J'ai honte de lui dire tout ça surtout qu'il a vécu des choses bien pire que ce que moi j'ai vécu et il s'en est sorti tandis que moi j'ai l'impression de ne pas voir le bout du tunnel...

 _\- Je suis désolée de m'être effondrée chez John et Lyla... J'aurai aimé rester, j'ai essayé mais c'était au dessus de mes forces... Je ne me sens pas bien avec eux... Je sais que ce sont nos amis mais après ce qui m'est arrivé j'ai l'impression que tout ceux qu'on côtoie sont mes ennemis... Il n'y a qu'en Théa que j'ai confiance... Probablement parce que c'est ta sœur... Enfin je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus... Je suis totalement perdue... Je n'aime pas sortir du loft, à chaque fois que je me retrouve dans un endroit j'ai peur de ce qui pourrait m'arriver, le monde me fait peur... Il n'y a que quand je suis ici avec toi et Connor que je me sens bien, en sécurité... J'aimerai que ça cesse Oliver, j'aimerai redevenir la fille vive et joyeuse que j'étais, celle que tu aimes... J'essaie mais j'ai l'impression que cette partie de moi est morte à jamais... Et j'ai peur que tu finisses par ne plus m'aimer..._

Il repousse mes jambes, j'ai peur... Est-ce qu'il va me repousser ? Il me sourit et me prends les mains afin de me tirer vers lui et de me serrer contre lui. Je me sens si bien dans ses bras, malgré ce que je viens de me dire, il ne semble pas me juger, je l'aime tellement, il est toujours là pour moi, même si c'est difficile, sans doute pour lui aussi. Il me pose un baiser dans les cheveux puis un dans le cou.

 _\- Mon amour, je sais ce que tu ressens... Pour l'avoir vécu moi aussi, une fois que nous sommes brisé, c'est difficile de faire confiance aux gens que nous ne connaissons pas mais aussi à ceux qui nous sont chers. Je suis passé par là moi aussi et j'avoue ne pas être totalement guéri, je me méfie encore beaucoup, je n'accorde pas ma confiance facilement la preuve, j'ai fait des recherches sur toi, sur John, sur Lyla avant de vous dire qui j'étais vraiment... Il faut te laisser du temps mon amour, ça ne fait qu'une semaine... Je sais que tu refuses de l'aide mais peut être que ça t'aiderai, je suis prêt à venir avec toi si tu veux. Je ferais tout pour toi._

Je me tends un peu quand il me dit ça, mais je reste dans ces bras, je reste dans le seul endroit où je me sente totalement en sécurité. Tant qu'il est là, j'irais bien, toujours, peu importe ce qu'il se passe.

 _\- Je ne sais pas... Je n'ai pas envie de revivre tout ça... De raconter mon histoire à une étrangère... Je ne pense pas en avoir le courage... Mais je sais aussi que si je veux m'en sortir je n'aurai peut être pas le choix... Mais si je le fais, je ne veux pas être seule, je veux que tu viennes, que tu me soutiennes. J'ai besoin que tu sois là si jamais je craque, si je m'effondre, je ne veux pas que ce soit un médecin qui me relève, je veux que ce soit toi et uniquement toi._

Je pleure de nouveau, je me sens tellement faible, je n'ose plus croiser son regard de peur qu'il finisse par me dire de partir. Il me fait me redresser et me retourne dans ses bras, je le regarde, il essuie mes joues et remets mes cheveux derrière mes oreilles avant de se pencher vers moi et de m'embrasser tendrement. Je réponds à son baiser sans hésiter avant qu'on ne se sépare légèrement.

 _\- Je serai là, toujours... Je t'aime Félicity, plus que tout. Rien a changé, et ça ne changera pas. Je t'ai promis que je prendrai soin de toi et je pense ne pas avoir déshonoré cette promesse..._

 _\- Non, tu ne l'as pas fait... Oliver... Merci... Je t'aime aussi tu sais... Même si je ne le montre pas trop ces derniers temps... Je t'aime plus que tout._

Il me sourit et caresse de nouveau mes joues tendrement.

 _\- Je le sais, et tant que tu es avec moi, je ne demande rien d'autre._

Je me pelotonne contre lui, j'avoue que lui avouer mes peurs, lui dire ce que je ressentais au fond de moi m'a fait le plus grand bien, mais je sais aussi qu'Oliver ne suffira pas à me guérir. J'ai besoin d'aide, vraiment et si je ne le fais pas je ne sais pas si mon couple survivra. Oliver a beau être patient un jour il se lassera de tout ça, je dois guérir, pour moi mais aussi pour lui et Connor. Je ne veux pas que mon fils grandisse auprès d'une maman instable psychologiquement. Ça mettra le temps qu'il faudra mais je suis décidée, je vais m'en sortir, il le faut.

Oliver me serre contre lui tout en caressant mon dos doucement, on reste un moment ainsi avant que je ne le sente me porter dans ses bras, je m'accroche à ses épaules en souriant. Il monte dans notre chambre et m'allonge délicatement sur le lit avant de me couvrir et de me rejoindre. Je me rapproche de lui et pose ma tête sur sa poitrine, il me serre doucement et me pose un baiser sur mon front.

 _\- Merci d'être si patient Oliver... J'aimerais que..._

Il me fait taire en poses ses lèvres sur mes lèvres.

 _\- Hey... Je te l'ai dit... Tout ce qui compte c'est toi. Et je sais à quoi tu penses._

Je fronce les sourcils et me redresse un peu tout en restant collée à lui. Il me sourit et caresse doucement ma joue.

 _\- Tu penses que je finirais par me lasser de tout ça, de toi, et que je finirais par partir..._

Je baisse les yeux, ne voulant pas affronter son regard. Il pose une main sous mon menton, je le regarde et il me sourit, ce sourire que j'aime tellement. Qu'il ne réserve qu'à moi ou à Connor.

 _\- Mais tu te trompes mon amour, jamais je ne partirais, j'ai vécu huit mois sans toi, imaginer vivre une autre seconde sans toi, ça me brise le cœur. Jamais je ne te quitterais._

Je lui souris et m'approche pour réclamer un baiser qu'il me donne sans hésiter, je me relève un peu et arrive totalement au dessus de lui, il me serre contre lui alors qu'on continue de s'embrasser tendrement puis passionnément. Nous savons très bien tout les deux qu'on doit attendre avant de refaire l'amour, je veux juste le sentir totalement contre moi, quand on se sépare il me serre contre lui et me sourit.

 _\- Je t'aime Oliver... Et merci de m'aimer à ce point._

Il me sourit et me murmure doucement qu'il m'aime tout autant que je l'aime, on reste ainsi un long moment avant que je ne me remette correctement contre lui, je finis par m'endormir en sentant ses bras me serrer contre lui, en sentant ses baisers dans mes cheveux, en sentant son souffle contre moi, en entendant ses "je t'aime" qu'il me murmure sans cesse. Je dois être forte, pour lui, pour Connor, pour moi aussi et surtout pour notre famille. Et j'y arriverais, je le sais, tant que Oliver est avec moi, je suis forte et je le resterais.

 **Et voilà ! Qu'en pensez-vous ? Lâchez vos reviews, on est a 14 de la centième, on serait super contente de l'atteindre ce chiffre magique XD**

 **A demain pour le dernier chapitre.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Voilà le dernier chapitre !**

 **Il est plus long que les autres et fait aussi office d'épilogue ^^**

 **Merci pour les reviews !**

 _ **Oliver**_

C'est vraiment une belle journée, il fait beau et il n'y a pratiquement pas de vent, juste une petite brise de temps en temps, il ne fait pas trop chaud non plus, c'est parfait. Nous sommes à la plage, on a décidé de se prendre quelques jour de vacances, loin de la ville, on avait juste envie de montrer la mer à Connor, bon certes il est encore petit, il vient d'avoir seize mois, mais Félicity voulait le voir marcher sur la plage. C'est ce qu'il fait en ce moment, mon amour se tient juste derrière lui alors qu'il marche sur le sable humide. Il trébuche de temps à autres mais se relève à chaque fois. Connor marche depuis un mois tout juste mais il se débrouille comme un chef. Mon amour a ses bras tendu au cas ou il tombe en arrière, sa petite robe vole au fil de la brise, elle a un grand sourire sur le visage, elle est magnifique.

Cette année n'a vraiment pas été simple au début. Félicity a finalement accepté de suivre une thérapie, je l'ai accompagné à chaque fois, je lui tenais la main, son médecin ne voulait pas que je reste mais elle disait qu'elle repartirait si je n'entrais pas avec elle. Elle a parlé de ses peurs, de ses angoisses, a raconté ce qu'il s'était passé durant son enlèvement, à raconté ses cauchemars, elle a vraiment beaucoup pleuré mais j'ai été là à chaque seconde. Je serais toujours là pour elle. Lors d'une séance, elle a raconté ce qu'il s'était passé lorsqu'un jour Darhk lui a dit que jamais elle ne me reverrait, elle était enceinte de presque six mois à ce moment là, il lui a dit que désormais sa vie était loin de moi et qu'elle devait s'y faire... Ce jour là, elle s'est effondrée comme elle pensait que ça arriverait, le médecin a voulu l'approcher mais elle s'est redressée et a courut dans mes bras. Le médecin nous a regardé impuissant, il m'a écouté quand je la consolais, m'a regardé la bercer tendrement, il n'a rien dit, rien fait. Félcity s'est calmée doucement, ses bras serrant mon dos, les miens caressant le sien. Cette journée a été pénible, elle a révélé tout ce que Darhk lui disait, elle ne me l'avait pas dit avant, mais elle ne s'en souvenait pas, c'est revenu en parlant de cette journée, elle a tout dit, absolument tout et je suis bien content que Darhk soit mort parce que sinon, je l'aurais tué de mes mains encore et encore.

Au bout de plusieurs mois, elle a commencé à aller beaucoup mieux, elle acceptait qu'on aille chez nos amis sans avoir peur, leur a de nouveau fait confiance, acceptait de sortir sans que je sois toujours avec elle. Elle fait également bien moins de cauchemars, en général elle en fait un par mois, pas plus, ça me rassure de voir qu'elle va de mieux en mieux. Darhk l'a brisé, totalement, il lui a fait croire que notre petit garçon était mort, c'est ce cauchemar là dont elle a le plus de mal à se débarrasser.

Elle a arrêté sa thérapie il y a trois mois, elle ne trouvait plus cela utile d'y aller et je dois dire que je suis d'accord, elle va beaucoup mieux. Elle sourit, rit, j'ai retrouvé la femme dont je suis tombé amoureux, et j'en suis heureux. C'est la femme de ma vie, celle que j'aime plus que tout au monde, je ne voulais pas la perdre, je ne le veux toujours pas.

Je la vois arriver, Connor juste devant elle qui marche sur le sable en me tendant les bras, je me baisse à son niveau et accueil mon fils avec plaisir, je le serre contre moi avant de l'embrasser tendrement sur la joue. Il ri avant de me repousser doucement et de s'asseoir à côté de nous avec son petit seau et sa pelle.

Je lève les yeux vers Félicity, elle replace une mèche derrière son oreille, je me redresse un peu, toujours à genoux avant de poser mes mains sur son petit ventre. Un deuxième bébé, j'ai encore du mal à y croire, la première fois qu'on a fait l'amour après son retour, elle a pleuré, j'ai eu peur, peur que ce soit trop tôt, peur de lui fare mal, de l'effrayer... Elle m'a rassuré en me disant qu'elle était heureuse, qu'elle ne pensait plus pouvoir être aussi heureuse dans mes bras. J'ai été rassuré. On a retrouvé notre passion, notre amour, nos moments intense comme avant son enlèvement, rien a changé. On a repris notre vie là où Darhk l'avait arrêté, avec Connor en plus. Et puis il y a un peu plus de deux mois, je l'ai vue dans notre salon, Connor était en train de jouer avec ses cubes, elle a essuyé une larme qui a coulé sur sa joue. Je n'ai pas compris. Je me suis approché et l'ai prise dans mes bras. Je lui ai demandé ce qu'elle avait et elle m'a demandé si j'étais heureux, je lui ai souris et lui ai certifié que je le suis, que je le serais toujours. Je me souviens qu'elle a prit ma main et l'a posé sur son ventre en me demandant si je le serais même si notre vie changeait encore... J'ai mis quelques secondes à comprendre avant de la serrer dans mes bras.

Elle est enceinte de quatre mois seulement, on ne sait pas encore ce que ce sera et je crois que j'aimerais avoir la surprise, ne pas savoir, ça met du piment dans notre vie. Je pose un baiser sur son ventre et souris en sentant notre bébé bouger doucement. Certes il arrive tôt lui aussi, on avait prévu de donner un petit frère ou une petite sœur à Connor d'ici deux ou trois ans, mais le destin nous a encore joué un magnifique tour.

 _ **Félicity**_

Quand Oliver pose ses mains sur mon ventre, je souris, il a été tellement heureux quand je lui annoncé, je pensais qu'il aurait peur de devoir gérer deux enfants en bas âge... Il n'y aura pas beaucoup de différence entre lui et Connor mais alors pas du tout, il m'a sourit et m'a serré contre lui avant de me faire tourner doucement, notre fils nous regardait sans comprendre. Je suis tellement heureuse, ma thérapie m'a fait beaucoup de bien même si au début j'étais sceptique, je suis heureuse de l'avoir fait. Je vais bien mieux, je suis heureuse et je peux être une bonne mère pour notre fils et pour notre futur enfant. Je passe mes bras autour de la tête d'Oliver alors qu'il pose un baiser sur mon ventre, j'ai hâte de le voir lui aussi.

Je me rappelle qu'à l'hôpital j'avais dit à Oliver que je voudrais choisir le prénom du prochain, je lui ai dit qu'on choisirait tout les deux mais il m'a dit que je pouvais choisir, qu'il était sur que je trouverais le prénom parfait pour cet enfant. J'ai déjà choisi, et j'ai donné mes idées à Oliver, j'ai pensé à Thomas pour un garçon, pour moi c'était évident, Thomas Jonas Queen. Je tenais vraiment à ce que le prénom de son père soit dans le sien. Oliver a pleuré quand je lui ai dit ce prénom, il m'a remercié en me disant qu'il m'aimait. Pour une petite fille j'ai cherché un peu plus, j'ai fini par trouver, Alice. Si on a une petite fille on l'appellera Alice Moira Queen. Oliver a de suite accepté. Notre enfant s'appellera Thomas ou Alice.

Oliver garde ses mains sur mon ventre tout en posant un second baiser dessus, il aime le sentir bouger, on ne le sent que depuis une petite semaine seulement. Oliver finit par me prendre les mains, il me fait me retourner me fait doucement tomber sur ses jambes avant de me serrer tout contre lui, il passe ses bras autour de moi, je me retrouve face à lui, je passe mes bras autour de son cou, on jette un coup d'œil à Connor qui joue avec le sable. Oliver me prend la main et regarde nos alliances qui trônent fièrement sur nos doigts.

Quand il m'a demandé en mariage j'ai été surprise, je ne m'y attendais pas, il a sorti la bague de sa mère de sa poche et m'a dit que peu importe les difficultés qu'on avait eu et qu'on aurait encore, rien ne sera suffisamment fort pour briser l'amour qu'il a pour moi et qu'il espérait que je pense la même chose, et que si oui, il serait heureux de me voir porter cette bague jusqu'à la fin de notre vie. J'ai accepté sans hésiter, comment j'aurais pu en faire autrement ? On s'est mariés il y a six mois, il n'y avait que nos amis, ma mère et Quentin bien sur, c'est tout. Je n'aimais pas trop me retrouver avec trop de monde à ce moment là mais je ne voulais pas attendre avant de m'unir à l'homme que j'aime plus que tout.

Oliver se penche vers moi et m'embrasse tendrement, je souris contre ses lèvres et réponds à son baiser avec passion, il me serre contre lui avant de séparer mes lèvres des siennes.

Connor est toujours occupé avec le sable, il tente de remplir son seau de sable mais il en met plus à côté qu'a l'intérieur. Oliver l'aide à viser dans le seau et ensuite il le retourne, Connor sourit en voyant le petit mont, il s'avance vers celui ci, le montre avec ses petits doigts puis sans faire exprès donne un petit coup dedans et le détruit. Connor se met à hurler et aussitôt Oliver fait un second château, Connor sourit puis le détruit de nouveau, cette fois en riant aux éclats.

Je suis heureuse de les voir ainsi, heureux et si complice, quand Oliver m'a retrouvé, je croyais certes que notre bébé était mort, mais ensuite j'ai cru qu'on ne pourrait pas le garder parce qu'on avait prévu que je me fasse avorter, la plus grosse erreur de notre vie quand même... Mais quand je les vois tout les deux, je me dis qu'il n'est jamais trop tôt pour être une famille. Mon enlèvement a quand même eu un côté bénéfique, sans ça, Connor ne serait pas là, avec nous. Oliver n'aime pas quand je dis ça, je peux le comprendre, mais je sais qu'il le pense quand même.

Le soir commence à tomber doucement, nous nous levons, Oliver prend la petite main de Connor d'un côté et de l'autre la mienne alors que je prends les jouets de notre fils. Nous nous regardons et échangeons un sourire avant de regagner la digue laissant dernière nous l'océan, l'odeur marin et le bruit des vagues.

 _Cinq mois plus tard_

 _ **Félicity**_

Connor est en train de jouer avec son cheval à bascule, je suis juste à côté de lui afin de surveiller qu'il ne se blesse pas. Je touche tendrement mon ventre d'une main, mon bébé bouge beaucoup. Je devrais accoucher très bientôt. Oliver a du partir pour une mission de dernière minute, elle n'était pas prévue mais il devait y aller, je sais qu'il déteste que je sois seule depuis quelques jours, il a peur de rater la naissance du bébé. Je l'ai rassuré, après tout la date buttoir est dans une semaine, huit jours pour être exact, on a encore le temps.

Connor bascule doucement et ri aux éclats, j'aime tellement l'entendre rire, il a déjà vingt et un mois, c'est fou ce qu'il grandit. Je repose une main sur mon ventre, je viens de ressentir une douleur... Non, ce n'est pas possible, pas maintenant ! Je fronce un peu les sourcils... Une contraction, je viens de ressentir une contraction alors qu'il y a une minute je me disais que j'avais encore le temps...

 _\- Maman !_

Je regarde mon fils qui a arrêté de se balancer. Il descend et me regarde.

 _\- Maman ?_

Je lui souris et lui prend la main, je la pose sur mon ventre et souris, je ne veux pas qu'il s'inquiète.

 _\- Le bébé bouge mon ange. J'ai un peu mal, mais ça va, je crois qu'il veut sortir._

Connor sourit et me serre contre lui, il est vraiment adorable. Je joue avec lui j'essaye de ne pas penser aux contractions, elles sont supportables, mais un peu douloureuses quand même. Au bout d'une heure je sens un liquide couler le long de mes jambes, je regarde et je vois bien que j'ai perdu les eaux. Connor joue avec ses peluches, je prends mon portable et appelle Oliver... Il réponds aussitôt, je lui explique calmement la situation, je ne veux pas l'inquiéter. Pas du tout. Je souris quand je l'entends quand même paniquer à l'autre bout du fil, il me dit qu'il arrive dès que possible. Je raccroche et souris, je prépare ma valise et vais la mettre dans l'entrée. Je dois m'arrêter à plusieurs reprises à cause des contractions qui se rapprochent de plus en plus, je ne veux pas inquiéter Connor.

Oliver arrive un quart d'heure plus tard avec Théa, il court vers moi et pose ses mains sur mes joues.

 _\- Ca va ?_

 _\- Oui, je vais bien, ça commence à être douloureux mais ça va._

 _\- On va y aller._

Théa a prit Connor dans ses bras et l'embrasse sur la joue alors qu'Oliver me prend la main, il attrape ma valise de l'autre et on quitte l'appartement. Une fois à la voiture, il pose mon sac à l'arrière et vient me serrer contre lui. Je pense qu'il est inquiet. Vraiment très inquiet. On monte en voiture et durant le trajet je ressens des contractions, Oliver me demande si je vais bien toutes les trentes secondes, il à vraiment l'air de paniquer. On est arrêté à un feu rouge, je pose ma main sur la sienne.

 _\- Oliver, tout va bien... On a vu le médecin la semaine dernière, le bébé va bien et moi aussi..._

Je serre les dents quand je ressens une contraction, j'attends qu'elle passe, le feu repasse au vert, Oliver démarre.

 _\- Ca va aller... Ca s'est très bien passé pour Connor..._

 _\- Mais je n'étais pas là !_

Oh alors c'est ça ! Une autre contraction, plus forte que les autres, Oliver s'arrête, on est sur la parking de l'hôpital. Elle passe, je me tourne vers Oliver. Je ne veux pas qu'il s'en veuille de ne pas avoir été là pour la naissance de Connor, c'est du passé, tout ce qui compte c'est qu'il soit là maintenant. Je dois lui faire comprendre.

 _\- Mais cette fois, tu es là... Et je sais que tu le seras jusqu'au bout. J'ai confiance en toi Oliver. Ne te mets pas trop de pression, notre bébé sera bientôt là... Et on sera là tout les deux pour l'accueillir..._

Il me sourit et m'embrasse tendrement avant qu'on ne sorte de la voiture. On se dirige vers le bâtiment, puis vers l'accueil. Je signale que j'ai perdu les eaux et que j'ai des contractions toutes les dix minutes. L'infirmière qui est à l'acceuil me dit de monter au service maternité, elle se charge d'avertir le personnel que j'arrive. Nous nous dirigeons vers l'ascenceur, entrons, par chance il était dispoible. Oliver appuie sur le bouton menant au troisième étage, l'ascenceur monte doucement, je m'aggrippe à la barre de maintient et me retiens d'hurler, la contraction est si douloureuse que les jambes me porte difficilement, Oliver me tiens fermement par la taille.

 _\- Mon amour ! Ca va ?_

Je hôche la tête et souffle doucement pour tenter de calmer la douleur. Les portes de l'asceceur s'ouvrent, deux sages femmes se tiennent devant. Je fais un pas vers elle en me tenant le ventre, la douleur s'estompe peu à peu.

 _\- Madame Queen, voulez-vous qu'on apporte un fauteuil ?_

 _\- Non ! Je vais marcher, ça va aller._

Je les suis tant bien que mal dans la salle d'accouchement, je me désahbille passe une blouse et m'allonge ensuite. La sage femme donne également une blouse à Oliver qu'il s'empresse de mettre puis il vient s'asseoir près de moi posant une main sur ma tête et l'autre sur mon ventre. Je peux vois de l'inquiètude dans son regard mais de l'admiration également. Je sens une contraction arriver. Oliver appuie doucement sur mon ventre, retire sa main.

 _\- Felicity s'est normal qu'il soit si dur?_

 _\- Oui... Ca... l'est..._

 _\- Excuse-moi mon amour de te poser autant de question alors que tu souffres autant._

Je lui fais un mince sourire et me concentre sur ma respiration.

 _\- Madame Queen, vous permettez, je vais regarder ou le travail en est... Oh, dilaté à six... Ce ne sera plus très long. Vous faites un travail formidable... Si vous le voulez et si vous le pouvez vous pouvez marcher un peu..._

Après le départ de la sage femme je me lève, je ne veux pas rester allongé, c'est bien trop douloureux et inconfortable. Je fais quelque pas dans la salle, Oliver me soutient doucement par la taille. Une contraction arrive de nouveau, encore plus saisissante que les précédentes, je m'assois sur le sol avant de m'éffondrer.

 _\- J'ai mal au dos !_

Oliver s'assoit derrière moi et me masse pour tenter d'apaiser la douleur, j'avoue qu'il masse très bien, si bien que d'habitude mes douleurs disparaissent mais la c'est beaucoup trop fort.

 _\- Madame Queen ! Ca va ?_

Je la rassure, elle me sourit puis m'aide à me relever.

 _\- Je reviens, je vais vous apporter de quoi vous soulager, enfin c'est censé aider... Et ce sera mieux que le sol de cette salle._

Elle revient quelque minute plus tard avec un gros ballon dans les bras.

 _\- Voici ! J'espère que ça vous sera utile... y'a des mamans pour qui ça aide ce genre de chose._

Je prends le ballon et m'assoit dessus, avec l'aide d'Oliver j'essaie diverse position pour tenter de me soulager. Je parviens à en trouver une qui me fait moins souffrir que les autres durant les contractions. Oliver m'est d'un soutien infaillible, il m'aide à me positionner, me masse qu'en j'en ai besoin, me dit de respirer, asperge mon visage avec le vaporisateur d'eau lorsqu'il voit que j'en ai besoin.

 _\- Oliver ! Je crois que le bébé est la, je le sens..._

Il m'aide à me placer sur le lit avant de sortir pour trouver de l'aide, il revient rapidement avec deux sage femmes. Il vient près de moi et pose ses mains de chaque côté mon visage il encre son regard dans le mien et me chuchotte qu'il m'aime et qu'il est fier de moi.

 _\- Madame Queen, le bébé est déjà bien engagé, je pense que ce sera rapide ! Poussez des qu'une contraction se présente._

Je patiente moins d'une minute, je sens la contraction arriver, je m'agrippe aux barrières du lit me soulève, Oliver cale sa main sur ma nuque et je donne tout ce que je peux. Je retombe sur l'oreiller et essuie rapidement une larme qui a coulé, je pensais y arriver... Ne pas repenser à ce jour où j'ai accouché seule dans cette chambre, sans lui à mes côtés... Je ne lui en veux pas, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à ça... Oliver me sourit, je pense qu'il a comprit, il m'embrasse tendrement et me dit doucement que cette fois tout va bien, qu'il est là et qu'il ne sera jamais loin de nous. La sage femme me demande de pousser une seconde fois, je l'écoute et donne encore une fois le maximum, je pousse aussi fort que je peux. Le cri de notre bébé retentit dans la pièce.

 _\- C'est une fille, félicitation !_

Elle me pose notre fille sur ma poitrine et je la serre contre moi, je lui pose plein de bisous, Oliver en fait de même avant de venir m'embrasser tendrement. Une fille, on a une petite fille ! On ne voulait pas savoir mais là je dois dire que je commençais à m'impatienter, j'avais hâte de savoir ce qu'on allait avoir. On reste un moment à admirer notre fille avant que les sages femmes ne nous accompagnent dans ma chambre. Oliver ne nous a pas lâché une seconde, je le regarde tenir notre fille... Alice. Il est assis sur le lit près de moi, j'aime cette image d'eux. Je suis quand même épuisée, mes yeux se ferment doucement mais je lutte. Oliver se penche vers moi et m'embrasse sur le front.

 _\- Dors un peu... Je reste avec elle._

Je hoche la tête et ferme les yeux en me laissant guider par le sommeil. Quand j'ouvre les yeux, je me relève aussitôt, surprise de ne ressentir aucune douleur, aucune gêne, rien... Je regarde autour de moi et je suis de nouveau dans cet appartement, sans mes enfants, sans Oliver, des larmes coulent le long de mes joues et je me mets à crier...

 _\- Mon amour, je suis là, tout va bien..._

Je sens qu'on me secoue doucement, j'ouvre les yeux de nouveau et vois Oliver penché au dessus de moi, je me redresse sentant cette douleur dans mon ventre, je le serre contre moi et laisse mes larmes couler le long de mes joues.

 _\- Je suis là..._

 _\- J'ai cru..._

 _\- Je le sais... Je le sais... Mais tout va bien, ce n'est qu'un cauchemar._

 _\- Alice ?_

Il se détache de moi et sourit avant de prendre notre fille qui est dans son petit berceau. Il me la met dans les bras et je la serre doucement avant de l'embrasser sur le front. Je relève la tête vers Oliver, je ne veux pas qu'il parte, mais je veux vraiment voir Connor...

 _\- Oliver..._

Il me sourit encore et m'embrasse tendrement.

 _\- Je vais le chercher, je fais vite. Je t'aime... Je vous aime._

 _\- Je t'aime aussi._

Je regarde Oliver partir, j'ai hâte qu'il revienne et que je puisse présenter Connor à sa petite soeur. J'admire ma fille, elle ressemble à son frère, beaucoup même. Elle repose emmitouflée d'une couverture blanche avec un lapin gris dessus, un petit bonnet blanc sur la tête. Elle est vraiment belle, je souris, je suis tellement heureuse. Quelqu'un frappe à la porte.

 _\- Entrez !_

La porte s'ouvre, je suis surprise de voir Lance qui est là, il tient un petit ourson qu'il me tend quand il arrive près de moi. Je le prends et le pose à côté de moi en le remerciant. Il me félicite, je suis contente qu'il soit là, je dois lui dire quelque chose depuis un moment, depuis mon retour en fait, mais je n'ai jamais osé le faire, je cale Alice contre moi, elle dort profondément.

 _\- Je voulais vous remercier vous savez... Et je suis désolée de ne pas l'avoir fait avant._

Il fronce les sourcils et me demande pourquoi je veux le remercie.

 _\- Lors de mon enlèvement... Vous avez été le seul à avoir été là pour Oliver... Darhk... M'a montré des vidéos de notre appartement... Enfin de notre salon, je voyais Oliver au fond du trou, perdu, triste, il n'était plus lui même... J'en ai voulu à John, à Théa et à Laurel aussi. J'ai fini par leur pardonner mais je ne supporte pas de savoir qu'ils n'ont rien tenté de faire pour l'aider à s'accrocher, ils ne sont pas venus le voir, ils l'ont laissé seul... Mais pas vous, je voulais vraiment vous remercier, je ne sais pas ce qu'il se serait passé si vous n'aviez pas été là._

Il s'installe à côté de moi, caresse doucement la joue d'Alice qui n'ouvre même pas les yeux.

 _\- Au début, je pensais qu'il était trop perdu pour demander de l'aide, alors je le faisais même si il ne me laissait pas vraiment faire. Il me disait qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'aide, mais ça lui est vite passé. J'ai commencé ensuite à me demander pourquoi les autres n'étaient pas avec nous lors des recherches, je n'ai pas demandé à Oliver, il ne m'aurait pas répondu, alors je suis allé voir Laurel directement._

Alice s'éveille doucement, elle commence à s'agiter. Je demande à Lance un biberon posé un peu plus loin, il me le donne et je commence à nourrir mon bébé.

 _\- J'ai demandé à Laurel de se bouger un peu, que ce soit elle, John ou Théa, Mais Laurel a dit que quoi qu'ils fassent Oliver n'écouterait pas. Ils ont baissé les bras, et elle m'a avoué... Qu'ils pensaient que tu étais morte... Mais qu'ils ne voulaient pas se retrouver face à un Oliver en colère contre le monde entier... Et quand on t'a retrouvé, ils s'en sont voulu... De ne pas avoir cru que ce serait possible._

Je souris, je pense vraiment que je leur en voudrais toujours un peu, et que c'est peut-être pour ça que j'ai eu du mal à leur faire confiance à mon retour, j'essaye de passer outre tout ça, et j'y arrive, après tout, je suis heureuse de les revoir à chaque fois.

 _\- Je suis désolé Felicity... J'espère que tu ne leur en veux pas trop... Ils ont fait ce qu'il pensait être juste et se sont trompés pour une fois._

 _\- Je sais... Je ne leur en veux pas, enfin plus... J'ai essayé de comprendre leur choix... Et je pense que petit à petit j'y arrive... Un jour je leur pardonnerai complètement._

La porte s'ouvre sur Oliver et Connor, il court vers nous et se jette dans les bras de Quentin.

 _\- Hey grand-père tu es la !_

Connor l'appelle ainsi depuis le début, après tout il n'en a pas vraiment et Quentin est ravi de jouer ce rôle.

 _\- Oui mon grand, je suis passer faire la connaissance de ta petite sœur._

 _\- Maman !_

Il s'assoit près de moi et regarde sa petite sœur avec admiration. Il sourit avant de froncer un peu les sourcils.

 _\- Elle est petite maman, très petite... C'est normal ?_

 _\- Oui mon ange, mais elle va grandir tu sais._

 _\- Je voulais jouer avec..._

Oliver s'approche et ébouriffe les cheveux de Connor. On sourit en l'entendant, il n'a pas encore deux ans et parle déjà tellement bien, mais il ne comprend pas trop ce qu'on lui dit, c'est normal.

 _\- Je te promets que tu pourras jouer avec elle Connor, laisse-lui juste le temps de grandir._

 _\- Grand père, elle viendra avec nous à la pêche ?_

Nous regardons tout les trois Connor et rions de bon cœur à sa remarque. La pêche, je ne pensais pas que Connor aimerait ça, mais il adore, Quentin le prend avec lui ses week-end de repos pour qu'on puisse travailler tout les deux, au moins il est loin de la ville et pas en danger.

 _\- Un jour bonhomme... Un jour._

Quentin sourit, se lève et nous embrasse avant de quitter la chambre. Oliver s'installe près de moi et reprend Alice dans ses bras, elle est bien éveillée. Connor se redresse un peu et vient s'asseoir sur moi. Je le serre fort, mon cauchemar m'a fait peur et sentir la présence de ma famille à mes côtés me rassure vraiment. Mes yeux se ferment doucement, je suis fatiguée, Oliver dépose Alice dans son berceau et la couvre.

 _\- Allez mon grand, on va laisser maman..._

J'ouvre les yeux brusquement. Je ne veux pas qu'ils me laissent...

 _\- Non... Restez... S'il te plaît Oliver..._

Il sourit et se rallonge près de moi, Connor s'accroche à ma blouse et ferme ses petits yeux. Je ne veux pas être seule, si je refais ce cauchemar et qu'ils ne sont pas là à mon réveil, je vais paniquer. Oliver me serre contre lui et me murmure des paroles rassurantes. Me dit qu'il sera toujours là, qu'il m'aime et que quoi qu'il arrive il sera à mes côtés. Je ferme les yeux après avoir posé un baiser sur le front de mon fils et que Oliver m'ait embrassé tendrement. Je me sens bien, en sécurité, bercée par les battements de cœur de mon mari et par la respiration endormie de mon petit garçon. Je suis heureuse, je serais toujours heureuse tant que j'aurais ma famille près de moi. Avant de m'endormir, j'entends une dernière fois Oliver me dire qu'il m'aime plus que tout, malgré le sommeil qui m'emporte, je lui réponds que moi aussi avant de sombrer dans un sommeil sans cauchemars, rempli de rêve sur ma famille, de rêve sur notre avenir.

 **Voilà ! Enfin la fin de cette fic, qu'en pensez-vous ? Normalement ça devait se finir sur la plage, mais je trouvais domage de ne pas reparler de Lance qui a bien aidé Oliver quand même ^^**

 **Dcasimir et moi sommes ravies que cette fic vous ai plus, ^^**

 **on espère avoir pas mal de reviews pour ce chapitre, au moins 7 afin d'atteindre les 100 ce serait trop bien ^^O^^**

 **A bientôt avec deux OS ^^**


End file.
